It's just business
by JuneMarie7
Summary: Ginny is happy with her life. Long term relationship, new promotion. Everything seems to heading toward the happy ending until she begins working with a new client and all the insecurites in her relationship come out. H/G D/G
1. The Promotion

Chapter 1: The Promotion

"Ginny, turn your bloody wand off." Harry flipped a pillow over his head as Ginny reached for her wand.

"Extingio." She mumbled as the loud beeping stopped.

"Fancy a shower, Potter?" She asked, stripping down at the end of Harry's side of the bed.

"Gin, c'mon, I'm knackered. I had a late night." Harry hadn't even bothered to take the pillow off his head.

"Figured I'd ask." Ginny made her way into the bathroom. She sighed. Harry and Ginny had been living together for three years now. Their house wasn't huge. It was more than enough space for the two of them though. They had two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. The front door opened to the living room which was opened up to kitchen/dining area. Every morning, Ginny would wake up at 5:30, she could sleep an extra half hour if she showered at night but that would mean giving up on the possibility of sex at all at night. Yes, she and Harry had hit a dry spell it seemed. Harry was in Auror training, it took up a great deal of extra time that he and Ginny could spend together. She looked at herself in the mirror taking in her appearance.

"It's not me," she said to herself, "I'm still in good shape." It was true she was in the best shape of her life. She had to do something with her free time since she couldn't spend it with her boyfriend.

"This weekend." She decided. "I'll take him out for a nice meal and then shag him like there's no tomorrow."  
>"Scourgify." She pointed her wand at the dirty dishes in the sink as Harry stumbled down the stairs, clearly still half-asleep.<p>

"It's way too early," he grumbled.

"I made your coffee stronger today. All the sleepless nights will be worth it when you're done." She kissed him quickly as she grabbed her cloak.

"Harry, don't make any plans this weekend. I have a surprise for you." Harry got up from the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm, have I told you lately that you are amazing?" He kissed her neck. "Seriously, Gin, you've been so understanding with all this extra training. I don't deserve you." A shiver went down her back and she let out a quiet moan. It had been so long since they had been intimate. She had to pull herself away before she ripped his clothes off.

"Should I wait dinner on you?"

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Sorry, it'll be another late one. I'll probably be pulling myself in around 2 again."

"I really can't wait until you're fully trained. I have to get going. Harser will really lay into me this time if I'm late with his coffee again."

"You're so much better than that job. He's a right arse for not promoting you yet."

Ginny had already finished the Ministry's schools for Law and Business; she was just waiting for her chance.

"Well, I'll let him know my boyfriend thinks I'm talented and that I deserve a promotion and a big fat raise. Should do the trick." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, "See you in the morning." Harry called as she stepped into the fireplace.

Ginny had just finished organizing Nigel's files for the day's meetings as her boss walked into his office. "Ginny! Just the girl I needed to see." He grabbed the coffee out of her hand and sat behind his large mahogany desk.

"How long have you been working for me?" Nigel Harser asked, leafing through the files in his drawer. "Four years, Nigel. Since the summer after I graduated. What are you looking for? I just rearranged your files last week."

Nigel seemed to ignore her for a few minutes. "I don't need you finding files for me anymore." He told her as he pulled out a rather thick file.

"Y-You don't?"

"I won't be needing you to get my coffee or run my errands or do anything of the sort." Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. She wasn't usually so emotional, but she had been putting in her dues with this company for the last four years. She came in every single time this wanker called, even if it was the weekend or 4 in the morning. Four years of her life wasted, now what?

"You're firing me?" She kept her voice dangerously even.

"Merlin, no! I need you to take this case. No one else can do this. It has to be you." He handed her the bulging file.

"This guy is tough. We've been fighting with his company for years. They've been in transition. The head was training his son to take over. Now that's finished we're pretty much in." Ginny just stared at him. "Can you do this?"

Ginny shook her head. "Sorry, I just- Of course I can." She assured him, "What do you need me to do?" "That's my girl! I need you to go and get him to agree to our terms. You know what we can waver on. If we can get a 50-50 partnership with him then I'll put your name right next to mine. Baelik, Harser, and Weasley."

Ginny beamed at the mere thought of it.

"You have full use of our resources. I need you to report back to me once a week. Your temporary office is at the end of the hall. If I don't see you around here much, then I'll know you're doing your job."

Still smiling, "I won't let you down."

Ginny hurried out the door and down to her office. She shut the door behind her. She actually had a door to shut! She looked around her office, giddy as a school girl. She had a wall of windows behind here, two priceless paintings on her dark burgundy walls. There was a large fireplace near her door. Two chairs in front of her very own desk and a very high-backed, brown, Hippogriff hide chair behind it. Hermione would probably have a fit if she saw it but at this point Ginny didn't care. Ginny had to tell someone before she burst with excitement. She tossed a bit of Floo powder in the fireplace before sticking her head in.

"Harry!" She practically screamed, hoping he was still at home.

"Ginny? Is everything okay?" He ran into the living room with his towel wrapped around his waist. Ginny took in the image of her half naked boyfriend and knew that the weekend could not come soon enough. "I've got great news." She proceeded to tell him all of what her boss had said, reliving every high point. "What's the company?"

"You know I've been so excited that I haven't even looked at the file yet." Her head disappeared from view.

"You've got to be kidding me." Her face looked like she had just swallowed a bogey flavored jelly bean. "What is it?"

"Malfoy Industry's." Ginny spat. Just then there was a knock at her office door.

"Shit, someone's here. I've got to go." Before Harry could even get in another word, the fire that had just held Ginny's face died out.


	2. Malfoy Industry

Chapter 2: Malfoy Industries

"Little Ginny Weasley, what a surprise." Ginny just smirked and walked into his office. "Or is it Ginny Potter by now?"

She could feel his eyes analyze her as she stopped in front of his desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, and no, Harry and I aren't married." She held out her hand, but Draco ignored it and motioned for her to sit. He hadn't changed much since Hogwarts. He looked older but he had the same smirk and steely grey eyes that conveyed nothing. She couldn't tell his physique due to his dress robes but his overall appearance was jaw-dropping.

"I know why you're here. We'll give you 10 percent."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Fine, 15, but that's as high as I'm going."

"Malfoy, please don't insult me. I'm sure you're already aware of how much money you would make just by the merging of our companies." She slid a paper in front of him. "That doesn't even include the royalties."

Draco's eyes widened, but he quickly caught his mistake.

"We want 50."

"You're delusional, Weasley. I can't believe Harser and Baelik sent you. They must not want my business too badly."

"They knew it would be easy. They felt like spending their time on worthier causes." She shot right back. "Aren't you just a lowly assistant?" He growled, clearly she had hit a nerve.

"Glad to see nepotism isn't dead."

"My, my, Weasley, you are just as sharp as you were in school." Ginny wanted to reach over his desk and slap that damn smirk right off his face. 

"I can't believe you have to go to his office everyday. This is ridiculous. Malfoy is on the cover of Wizard Watch with some different girl almost every week! How does he still have investors?" Harry had actually gotten up with Ginny's alarm that morning, too bad they spent the morning talking about Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, most of Malfoy Industry's investors are men. Don't you think most men like to see someone living their dream, a different girl every night and still able to hold a successful business. It may not look good but I have to say, Malfoy must know what he's doing." She poured a cup of tea and leaned against the counter.

"Tonks said I should be done by 6 today. How about I take you out for a late dinner?" Ginny frowned.

"I have a business dinner tonight with Malfoy and a few of his other potential investors. But don't forget tomorrow is Saturday." She winked at him as she walked past him to get her cloak.

"I can't wait to have my-" Harry started just as Ron and Hermione emerged from the fireplace.

"Hey, mate, we wanted you guys to be the first to know."

"We're engaged!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Congratulations! I never thought I'd see the day, Ronald." Ginny nudged him then hugged Hermione. "Wish I could stay and chat but I have a meeting. Bye, loves."  
>Ginny walked into her office humming happily to herself. 'Ron and Hermione are getting married, Harry and I are going to spend a blissful Saturday night together, and I'm about to get a big fat raise when I close this deal with Malfoy.' Ginny thought to herself.<p>

"Swanky office, Weasley. I figured they'd leave you in the squalor that you were used to." Ginny's eyes narrowed as Draco spun around in her chair.

"I'm not in the mood for your mindless banter today, Malfoy. Get out of my chair." Ginny just rolled her eyes and took her seat.

"Spend the night with me and you'll get 35%." He breathed into her ear. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"How about I forget that and you'll give us 50%?" She really needed this weekend to come fast; Malfoy was starting to turn her on.

"I have work to do, Malfoy. Do you know what that is?"

He walked towards the fireplace. "You should be kissing my boots if you want to do business with me. Rubello's 6 o'clock. Don't keep us waiting." With a flip of his cloak that would have made Snape jealous and a loud crack, Malfoy was gone.

"Ever one for the dramatics." She mumbled to herself.  
>Later that night, Ginny flung herself face down onto her bed. "I'm never going to get this deal worked out. I've ruined everything."<p>

"Dinner couldn't have been that bad." Harry rubbed her back. She pushed his hand away and sat up.

"I was the only woman there! I wore my work robes and everyone else was wearing dress robes. I assumed that we were there to talk about investments and business. It was like old friends catching up and I was constantly trying to talk percentages an-and I was just so out of place. I'll always just be a damn assistant!"

Harry pulled her into a hug. "Don't beat yourself up over it. If you can only get the 15 percent then it's fine, Gin. No one is going to-"

She stood abruptly, glaring down at Harry.

"No one is going to what, Harry?" She demanded.

"Ginny, don't get upset." He tried reaching out for her but she swatted his hands away.

"No, what were you going to say?"

"No one is going to think any less of you."

Obviously, it was the wrong thing to say. "Why? Because I'm a lowly assistant? Because that's all I'm good at?"

"That's not what I meant-" Ginny cut him off.

"No! I support you no matter what. I'm always understanding. I need you to be understanding and supportive about this." She brushed past him and headed to the kitchen for some tea. Harry sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. Suddenly Ginny was standing in front of him, holding a slip of parchment.

"When were you going to tell me? Just great! Simulations all weekend, over night. I haven't seen you naked in over two months! This is bloody ridiculous." She threw the paper at his face. Harry grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"Would you just calm down? I don't like this either. Do you think it's easy for me to see you working with Malfoy? I know how he is."

"Don't you even. Did you forget who you're training with? Does the name Cho Chang sound familiar! At least I don't have a bloody romantic past with Malfoy!" She screamed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? She has a boyfriend. And you don't think that I have missed sex? This pisses me off just as much as it does you," Ginny was changing into a pair of jeans and a button up sweater.

"Now where are you going?"

"Out!" She walked out of the room, slamming the door. Harry Apparated to the living room to cut her off. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to see your bloody face right now, Potter!"

"Fine!" He yelled, going back up the stairs.

"Fine!"


	3. Second Chances

Chapter 3: Second Chances

"Colin, I'm just so frustrated! How can he keep doing this?" Ginny's anger had slowly ebbed as she finished each drink.

"Ginny, love, I'd love to continue this conversation but Justin is waiting at my flat and has been for the last three hours."

"Thanks, Colin. Tell Justin I appreciate him letting me steal you for a few hours."

"Hang in there, girl. It'll get better." He kissed her cheek and then left.

She headed up to the bar to get another drink. "A shot of Firewhiskey and another Butterbeer," She ordered as she slid onto a bar stool.

"Make that two." Came a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hullo, Weasley." Maybe it was the alcohol but somehow Draco Malfoy could even make 'Weasley' sound sexy. "Rough night?" Ginny just looked at him and clinked her shot glass against his.

"Not in the way I would've liked it to be."

Malfoy smirked, "Potter not satisfying?"  
>She shook her head, "Don't go there, Malfoy. Where's your lucky lady of the night?"<p>

"You can't believe everything you read, Weasley."

Just then Ginny perked up. "Alright, Malfoy, let's play a game. Johnny, I want the bottle." She slid three galleons across the bar.

"Will you starve for the month now?"

"Let's see I work for two of the richest men in the wizarding world and I am bloody good at my job. I could probably buy out half the bar with what I have on me tonight." She took the bottle and started walking towards a table in the darker part of the bar.

"How is this a game, Weasley?" Draco filled their shot glasses.

"It really isn't but if we're going to be in business together, I think we should get to know each other a bit better and alcohol always helps that." She held up her glass.

"Does the famous boyfriend satisfy you in the sack?"

Ginny threw back her shot quickly. "Your language is rather uncouth for a Malfoy. But to answer your question," he filled her glass again, "he keeps up." She finished in a sultry voice.

He swallowed his shot quickly to hide his obvious surprise.

"So you were never engaged to Daphne Greengrass?"

Draco nodded. "I was, but for business purposes. She would never have gone through with it anyway. She walked in on Astoria and I in her bed."

Ginny gasped. "Her sister?"

Draco just smirked.

"So who was better?"

He let out a low laugh. "I didn't think you had it in you, Weasley. I wasn't sure about this at the beginning of the night, but I think you deserve a second chance." Draco stood, pulling his cloak on. "Where are we going?" Ginny followed suit.

"I'm meeting some business associates. I'm giving you a second chance. Bring the bottle."  
>An hour later Ginny found herself in Lady of the Night, she had never been to a strip club before but if this is what it took to close the deal, then she would do it.<p>

"No, Draco, there's no way. She wouldn't do it. I saw her at dinner tonight. She's a prude." Blaise Zabini yelled over the music.

"A prude?" Ginny pulled her ponytail out and walked in front of Blaise, shaking her hair out.

"It's a new side of Ginny Weasley tonight!" Draco yelled over the music taking another shot with Adrian Pucey. He kept his eyes trained on Ginny's body as she moved tantalizingly to the music. She slowly began to unbutton her sweater. Draco felt a hunger rush through his body. This couldn't be the same Weasley from school. He realized that he hadn't paid much attention to her, not even to criticize her. She couldn't be related to that idiot who was friends with Potter and Granger. It didn't matter who she was anymore, obviously she was different than her family or else she wouldn't even be out with them tonight. Blaise stopped laughing and focused on the girl dancing in front of him. Once she took off the sweater (revealing an undershirt), she spun around whipping him in the face with her hair before taking her seat. "Potter is a lucky man!"

"Potter is a very lucky man!" Ginny agreed.

"Go on, Draco, give her what she wants. She's going above and beyond, mate!" Blaise clapped Draco on the back. Ginny found that she didn't mind being in all Slytherin company that night.  
>2 o'clock chimed through the club and Marcus Flint came around, kicking everyone out.<p>

"C'mon, Weasley, I'll take you home." Draco wrapped an arm around Ginny, holding her up.

"Thanks." She slurred leaning against him, as his fingers massaged her side. A small moan filled the air, sounding louder in Draco's intoxicated state.

"Can we sit for a second? My head is spinning." Draco dragged her to the nearest bench. "I need to sober up before I go home."

"Will Potter get mad at you for closing your business deal?" Draco smirked down at her.

"You know someday I will slap that smirk off your smug face but right now I just want you to take me home."

He raised an eyebrow.

"My home." 

"Harry!" Ginny ran up to their bedroom.

"What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes, groggily.

"Three, but that doesn't matter. I did it. I closed the deal! Malfoy and I are working out the details Monday morning."

Harry pulled her into bed. "That's great. Listen, Gin, I'm sorry about earlier. I'll be more supportive and understanding."

Ginny kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Merlin, I think I'm drunk just from that kiss."

Ginny shook her head.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Potter." 

"I feel like death." Ginny laid her head on the table.

"You look it too, here drink this." Ginny just stared at the lumpy drink.

"Drink it. So are you going to tell me how you closed the deal last night?"

Ginny chewed the last of the drink, looking a bit green in the face. "It involved lots and lots of alcohol. Colin met me at The Raging Stag and once he left Draco showed up, offered me a second chance with a few of his colleagues. I hung with the boys. Proud of me?"

He pecked her lips. "I thought I made myself clear last night."

"Twice," Ginny smiled.

"I'm kind of glad you're going to be gone this weekend. I may need it to recover." 

It was a quiet weekend without Harry. Ginny relayed her night or what she could remember of it to Colin.

"Honestly, love, if I had been that close to Draco Malfoy, I would've shagged him right there."

Ginny smirked. "I'll admit it, he's good looking."

"Harry better watch out. Aren't you the liaison for Malfoy Industry's? That means late nights, heated arguments, and mmm-mmm sexual tension."

"Would you get out of here! Harry's going to be back any minute! I'll see you next weekend."


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4: The Fight

"You can't possibly be going out again. I have Friday nights off now and you go out partying with Malfoy."

"I'm not partying with Malfoy. It's business, Harry. It was in the contract. Business dinners every Friday. You have business dinners all the time." She knew she was grasping at straws, but she also knew Draco wouldn't hesitate ripping up the contract if she didn't go.

"I'm not doing this with you again tonight, Ginny. It's different and you know it."

Harry shook his head leaving the bedroom. "Unbelievable! I'm staying at Ron's. Let's see if you can stumble your way to the bedroom tonight." Ginny's stomach lurched.

In the last three months, every Friday night was spent with Draco, Blaise, Marcus Flint, and Adrian Pucey. It wouldn't have been her first choice of people to socialize with but she was getting used to them. She had to admit, going out every Friday relieved a good deal of tension from her work week and from Harry. They were fighting almost every night, that is every night they saw each other. 

* * *

><p>"Miss Weasley, you look ravishing." Blaise grabbed her hips from behind as she walked over to their usual table.<p>

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" She slapped his hands off. Okay, she wouldn't be upset if Blaise was not there but she was fine with everyone else.

"Ginevra, about time you got here!" She caught Draco's gaze for an instant before she noticed his eyes wandering over her body. She blushed furiously as she took her usual seat next to him.

"Troubles with Potter again?" Draco's familiar drawl sounded in her ear.

"Sometimes a girl takes a little longer to get ready." She yelled out so the whole table was involved in their conversation.

"When are you going to leave that lousy tosser for a real man?" Blaise called to her.

"You can't possibly mean you, Zabini! I'm more of a man than you are!" Ginny sighed and leaned back. _I can't keep this up tonight. _The fighting was taking a toll on her and the thought of Harry venting to her brother or more likely just stewing over the fight leaving Ron to wonder what his sister had done was not helping the knots in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"I'm calling it a night, boys." Draco stood with a yawn.<p>

"Are you mad? The night's still young!"

"Weasley, see me out." Draco ignored Blaise's winking and put his hand on Ginny's back, guiding her out. Ginny was quite thankful though, if Draco was leaving then she could too.

"Problems with Potter." It was irritating that he knew what was wrong so quickly, but it was hard to not notice the bags under her eyes caused by late night fights with Harry and how irritable she was when she was headed home for the day.

Ginny just shook her head. "It's a mess."

Tears clouded her eyes. She wiped them away without him seeing, not realizing that she was this upset.

"He hates these nights. I hardly see him and when I do, we're always fighting. It's terrible. We'd be fine if none of this ever happened."

"Never apologize for succeeding. You're good at what you do. I wouldn't be thinking of merging with your company otherwise. You were right, Malfoy Industry is making a fortune."

"I don't think you've ever said anything so nice to me, Malfoy." Awkward silence filled the air.

Draco cleared his throat, "Come, Weasley, I'll walk you home. Potter will be excited to see you home early."

Ginny looked away. "He's not there. He's staying at my brother's."

Draco put an arm around her shoulders and shrugged, "I'll make you a cup of tea." He opened the door to her flat and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So would you be this nice to my brothers or am I just the lucky one?" Draco handed her a cup of tea, sitting across from her on the couch.<p>

"You aren't like the rest of your family. Your brother just makes it too easy. You give it right back. You've got… spunk." Ginny slipped off her cloak and Draco's eyes followed her legs as she uncovered them, "Not to mention, your legs are bloody gorgeous."

Ginny's eyes snapped up to meet his. "Umm I should let Harry know I'm home. Thanks for making me tea."

She mentally slapped herself, where was the witty retort? Draco was so close to her, making a different feeling ad to the knots in her stomach.

Before she could do anything, Draco stopped her, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly, her knees felt suddenly weak. His smell was intoxicating and she was too close for her own good.

"You've done good for yourself. From what you've told me, all this could have been done even if you weren't with Potter. Look at me." She lifted her eyes slowly connecting with his steel colored eyes. "If he wasn't in the picture, you would still be in this situation. You shouldn't let anyone hold you back." Draco's hands slid up to cup her face. Ginny grasped his cloak as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Not even if it is Harry bleeding Potter." His lips were brushing against her ear.

"Ginny! Are you home?" Hermione came running down the steps as Draco pulled away from her. "Hey, Malfoy..."

"Granger, congratulations on the engagement." He nodded respectfully, "I'll see you at the board meeting first thing Monday morning, Weasley."

She hoped her face didn't betray her as his piercing eyes flashed to hers before he shut the door behind him.

"See you, Monday."

* * *

><p>Ginny escaped to her room right when Draco left, muttering something about changing clothes as she brushed past Hermione. She leaned against her door, feeling too riled up for what just happened.<p>

"Why was Draco here?" Was the first thing she heard as Ginny stepped off the bottom stair.

"He walked me home after our Friday drinks. He had a few things to discuss with me. Is Harry coming home tonight?"

Hermione seemed to ponder Ginny's answer. "I think so. Ron said he was a bit of a mess. What's going on? He won't say anything other than, 'Malfoy,' when we ask him what's wrong."

Ginny sipped her tea deciding not to tell Hermione the truth. "There's nothing between Draco and I. I got too emotional tonight. Harry and I had a huge fight. Everything was just too much. I think Draco's just worried it'll affect my work. Nice guy, huh?" Ginny let out a quiet laugh.

Hermione gave her a reassuring smile, believing her lie. "I'm going to go kick Harry out. You two have a lot to talk about."

Ginny nodded.

"And, Gin, be careful around Malfoy. I know people who have been involved with him and they didn't do too well."

A loud pop filled the silence. Ginny put her head in her hands. She couldn't deny her attraction to Draco, every time he whispered in her ear a thrill went up her spine.

* * *

><p>Harry still wasn't back two hours later. Ginny pulled the covers up around her face.<p>

Her head was spinning. 'Don't let anyone hold you back,' Draco's words echoed in her head. Was that Draco's subtle way of telling her to break up with Harry? Ginny suddenly sat up when she heard her front door open slowly.

Wand at the ready, she slowly crept down the stairs.

"Ginny?" A deep voice broke the silence.

"Harry?" She asked back.

"I'm so glad to see you," he pulled her into a hug, cradling her head.

"We need to stop fighting." Ginny buried her head in his chest and nodded.

"I was miserable tonight," he told her, still not letting go.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny had been sitting in silence for 20 minutes. Harry reached across the table, taking her hand.<p>

"Gin, are you having an affair?" She looked up into his worried face.

Draco kept his shielded, rarely showing any emotion, but Harry had everything written on his. She could see the love he felt for her and how frightened he was at the thought of losing her.

"No, are you having an affair?" Ginny didn't believe that he was at all. Harry wasn't that kind of guy.

"Never." Silence took over again. Ginny was almost positive that Harry didn't care about any other questions.

"Harry, I just don't get it. I was supportive through all your Auror dinners, the days I only saw you for one hour, and the weekends I didn't even see you at all. Now that my job has become more demanding, you act like I'm being unfair. I have a set schedule at work and Friday nights I have drinks. You decided that you wanted Fridays off without even talking to me. Where's the support? What do you want me to do, choose between you and my job?"

Harry looked at his hands. "I just hate Malfoy, I don't trust him. I trust you, but going out with a group of guys, Slytherins no doubt," Harry shook his head. "I just- they're shady. They could take advantage of you."

Ginny shook her head violently. "When I've had too much to drink, Draco walks me home. And I can handle myself around those guys. They're harmless. I'm too valuable in the company for them to even touch me."

With that Ginny headed up to the bedroom. She had said all she needed to say.

"Do you like him? I mean to say, are you attracted to him…. sexually?" Ginny bite her lip, thinking of all the times her heart raced when he breathed in her ear or how her legs turned to jelly when any part of him touched her.

"No," she said firmly, it was the first time she had lied to him.


	5. The Ball

Chapter 5: The Ball

"I wonder who this is from," Harry unraveled the scroll, that Arcturus had just delivered. "Well I hope Malfoy will let you miss drinks this Friday. We're done with training and they're holding a ball in our honor."

Ginny practically threw herself across their table, hugging him, "Harry, why didn't you tell me? I'm sure I can get out of it."

"Finally! All that training is over. I'm so proud of you!" She reached across the table and kissed him.

"Normal hours. I'll get to see you everyday." She continued.

"Normal hours when I'm in the office, Gin. Now I'll be going on missions." He frowned as her smile fell and she focused on eating her dinner. "I love you, you know that?"

Ginny nodded. "I love you, too. I'm sorry. I just forgot about the missions. Do you know who your partner is going to be?"

"Haven't been assigned yet. Rumor is they announce partners at the ball. It'd be nice if they assigned us to an experienced member for a year." Harry shoveled food into his mouth.

Ginny cocked her eyebrow.

"What? I'm hungry. Your cooking is amazing." He shoved another big spoonful into his mouth. "Plus once we're done eating I can take you upstairs."

* * *

><p>"Just reminding you, I'm not going out for drinks tonight." Ginny sat in front of Draco's desk.<p>

"You missed last week, you're not skipping tonight. We're meeting for a drink before the ball, you can make it." He didn't even look up from the files he was rifling through. Ginny waited a few minutes for him to finish with the file, tapping her foot impatiently.

"For goodness sakes, Draco. What do you need?" Ginny took the stack of files.

"The Millgrim paperwork."

Seconds later, Ginny slapped the paper on his desk then put the rest of the files back in the drawer.

"How did you do that?" He looked up at her amazed.

"I trained your assistant, Malfoy. It's like having your very own Ginny Weasley in your office everyday."

That statement alone made a new sexual fantasy play through his mind.

"This isn't right." She bent over his shoulder while Draco's eyes took a trip south. The smell of vanilla mixed with coconut overwhelmed his senses. He suppressed a groan. If he had his way, he would take Ginny Weasley on his desk that very instant.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny's voice brought him back from his daydream of the lovely Ginny Weasley moaning beneath him.

"Erm- Yes, Blaise has been getting sloppy lately." Blaise was probably just as distracted by Ginny as he was. That quick mouth of hers was such a turn-on. Fucking Potter.

"Drinks are right after work, you can make it tonight. Actually, let's just go now," Draco stood up from his desk.

"Adrian and Blaise are in late meetings tonight and Marcus is interviewing new girls."

"Weasley, it's been an awful week. I need a drink and Draco Malfoy doesn't drink alone."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just let me owl Harry. Should I tell him that I'll meet him at the ball?"

_Tell him you'll be an hour late so I can shag your brains out._

"Draco! What has gotten you so distracted today?"

His eyes focused on the honey brown ones staring back at him, "You can come with me. I'm meeting Astoria there."

* * *

><p>"How's Potter?"<p>

Ginny slid onto the stool next to Draco.

"Potter's pissed. He's leaving on a mission straight away tomorrow morning."

Draco couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Go. I can have a drink by myself tonight. I'll see you at the ball."

"Thank you, Draco." She kissed his cheek, leaving him far too worked up over a small gesture.

* * *

><p>"And finally Harry Potter accompanied by Ginevra Weasley." Tonks' voice echoed through the hall as Harry and Ginny entered the room. Ginny was dressed in gorgeous Slytherin green dress robes but was unfortunately attached to Harry's arm.<p>

_Merlin, she's stunning._ Draco guzzled his champagne.

"Oy, Draco, slow down. You're getting worse than me lately." Blaise slapped him on the back. He just shrugged him off. Ginny was laughing at something Granger said when Harry pulled her into a kiss. Draco grabbed another flute from the tray.

"Are you even going to look at me tonight?" Astoria grabbed his arm, pulling his gaze from Ginny.

"Why don't you just go shag Blaise? I'm not interested." He polished off another flute.

"Don't expect me to leave with you tonight." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Astoria let out a small cry.

"You'll be begging me to take you back later." He pushed her away, he could see the tears brim her eyes. He might have cared if Ginny wasn't dancing with bloody Potter.

"All new Aurors, I need you to come to the front of the hall please!" Tonks' voice echoed through the large hall.

Ginny was left standing alone in the middle of the dance floor, looking around with a loving smile on her face. Draco couldn't resist. She didn't look helpless. She never did. She was sure of herself. That's one reason why he found her so attractive. He took his chance and met her on the floor. His hand ran along her waist causing her breathe to hitch.

"Dance with me, Weasley." He breathed in her ear.

A smirk, her smirk could easily rival his own.

"You look stunning tonight." He lifted her into the air following the traditional dance steps. "Green robes?"

She blushed. "You boys are rubbing off on me."

A new song started and Draco pulled her closer. Her scent flooded his nostrils again and he stifled a moan. He rested his temple against hers.

"Come to dinner with me tomorrow."

She grasped his hand tighter. "I can't."

His lips were dangerously close to her ear. "Business dinner. Potter will be out of town."

Draco's breathing became heavier as she brushed her hips against his. "Ginny, say yes."

He pulled away, brushing his lips along her cheek as the song ended. Ginny's face was flushed and she was breathing heavier than usual. Everyone applauded as the band took a short intermission. Harry was making his way toward them.

"Let me know." He kissed her hand and nodded his head at Harry before heading toward Adrian.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, what were you doing with Malfoy?" Ron demanded.<p>

"We were just dancing. Honestly, Ron, he's practically my boss."

Hermione just eyed her carefully.

"I'm leaving tonight." Harry told the small group.

"What! Why?"

He shrugged, giving Ginny a sorry look. "Tonks just gave us the orders. My partner in the field is Dean."

"Gin, are you coming to dinner tomorrow? Mum and Dad are trying to get us all together." She hadn't seen her parents in weeks. It would be great to spend the next night with my family, but what about Draco? What was all that about tonight? _Why can't I calm myself down?_ Even thinking Draco's name heightened her senses.

"I'm not sure. I really just want to stay in tomorrow night. You know, throw myself a pity party." She was going to hell.

"Alright, how about Sunday?"

Ginny nodded, "Perfect."

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of here. I want a proper good-bye."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you." Harry panted.<p>

"Feeling is mutual, Potter." He pulled her up into his arms, kissing her neck.

"I have to tell you something."

"Can I put some clothes on first?" She pulled on her robe. "I can't believe you have to leave in half an hour."

"C'mon, Gin, I'll make you some tea."

* * *

><p>"You're going to be with Cho Chang all weekend?" Ginny didn't feel the usual sense of jealousy.<p>

"Dean's mum was just admitted to St. Mungo's. Tonks had to give him the weekend at least. C'mon, Gin, I need you to know that she means nothing. Trust me. I love you."

Her stomach clenched. "Harry, I have no problem with this, honestly. Besides with the send off you just got, you should be satisfied for a month." All she could think about was Draco. She couldn't get tonight out of her head, even her romp with Harry could do little to satiate the fire she was feeling. It wasn't his fault that every time Draco looked at her, her heart beat faster, was it?

"So a pity party tomorrow?" He pulled his cloak on.

"It's not even cold out. Why do you need that?" She didn't want to lie to him again.

"It is where I'm going. I love you. I'll see you Monday night."

"I love you."


	6. Desire

Chapter 6: Desire

"Thanks for the dinner. You really should have let me pay though. You've taken care of my drinks for the past three weeks." She spoke as they turned onto her walk.

Draco just shook his head. "Business dinner, the company took care of it. At least we got the Millgrim case straightened out." He held up the file in his hand.

"Do you want me to have the legal department look it over?" Ginny walked to the kitchen before she realized Draco was still outside.

"C'mon, I'm sure you're dying for a night cap."

_If only I could push her up against that refrigerator right now._ "So another green dress? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to impress me."

She took a sip of his drink before handing it to him. "Mm, perfect. I've already impressed you, at least 49 percent worth."

Draco eyed her as she licked her lips, tasting the remnants of his drink.

"I think I'll have to make myself one of those." She turned around to start mixing another drink.

Draco's eyes traveled up her legs to rest on her behind.

"My feet are killing me. I'm going to change. Be right back."

She was practically naked just one floor above him. He didn't know how much more he could take. His dreams at night weren't helping ease the problem either.

"Much better." She came downstairs wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"This weather is ridiculous. I don't know how you made it through dinner with those dress robes. I at least get to wear dresses when it heats up." He was very thankful for that. "Ugh it's stifling in here. How are you not melting?"

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun revealing a stretch of smooth, white skin under her shirt. Draco quickly took a large drink.

"Slow down, Malfoy. Harry's going to think I'm an alcoholic if he comes back and all our liquor is gone."

He gripped his cup tightly, his hand threatening to break it. Potter, that's the reason she was just out of his reach. Harry fucking Potter. It would give him great joy to take Potter's girlfriend in his own house but he couldn't. Ginny wasn't just some innocent pawn in their rivalry.

"Draco, it was a joke. Look, I finished mine too." She pried the cup out his hands and headed to the kitchen to mix refills.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had shoved these feelings away for the past five months. Trying to fill his time with different girls but the desire for Ginny Weasley was too great. His father would skin him alive if he could read Draco's mind right then. Before he could stop himself, he was behind her placing his hands on her shoulders running them down her body until they rested on her hips. She dropped the two cups and shards of glass shot across the floor.

"Draco," it was barely louder than a whisper. He took a step closer pressing himself against her, glass crunching beneath his shoes. She desperately grasped the counter as if to hold herself up. He bent his head lower and placed a kiss at the base of her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Heat makes people do crazy, unpredictable things." His breath was hot on her neck, he could tell he was having an effect on her. He started to kiss up her neck. "Crazy, unexplainable things."

She shut her eyes and turned her head so he had access to her mouth. He was about to kiss her lips when a loud pop sounded right outside her flat. Both their heads snapped to the front door.

"Ginny, hope you're decent!" Hermione's voice sounded through the door.

"Always fucking Granger." Draco took a few steps back, clenching his fists.

Ginny took a few deep breaths then called, "It's open." She picked up her wand and fixed the cups just as Hermione walked in.

"Hey, I thought I'd come over and drink with you so you weren't alone. " Her eyes clouded.

"But I see you already have company. What's Malfoy doing here? I thought you were having a pity party by yourself." She demanded taking in their flushed faces.

"I am. Draco had to drop off a case. I have to take it in first thing tomorrow morning. He was out on a date, stopped by on his way home. I was making us a drink so we could talk it over quick and I stubbed my toe and dropped the glasses. But I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, Hermione."

_Merlin, she's quick_, Draco admired.

Ginny then turned to Draco, "I appreciate you bringing it by. I really didn't want to leave tonight. I'll fix the mistakes and take it to legal first thing tomorrow morning."

Draco nodded. "I'll see myself out." He walked straight past Hermione, knowing if he even looked at her he would have cursed her into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, what's going on with you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked as Ginny focused on the dirty dishes in the sink.<p>

"Nothing. We work together. I'm the liaison for Malfoy Industries."

It was almost impossible for anyone to lie to Hermione, she was a human lie detector.

"I came over four months ago to find him practically on top of you in your empty apartment after you were out for drinks, last night he was all over you when you were dancing, and tonight when you're supposed to be by yourself, I come in and you're both flushed. Now what's going on? And don't tell me nothing again. Ron noticed it too."

Ginny wiped her hands and walked to the door. "I don't have time for this. He had a bit too much to drink last night. We have a business relationship! He's still repulsed by my last name and I certainly haven't forgotten his. Besides Harry is on a mission with Cho. All weekend, just the two of them! Why isn't he getting grilled?"

Hermione had a sour look on her face. "It's different. They're assigned partners trying to protect us from Dark wizards."

Ginny opened her door. "They work together just like Draco and I. It's the same exact thing. You two are just so blinded by his bloody name that you can't see it. Now get out of my house."

Hermione stopped short. "Don't get too caught up in work tomorrow, we have dinner with your parents at 6. Ron will be by to pick you up."

Ginny slammed the door behind her. She mixed herself a drink and went up to bed, hoping she wasn't too worked up to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up around 2 in the afternoon. She hadn't been able to calm down. Draco really took her by surprise last night. She didn't know his feelings were that strong for her. He only let it slip a few times how attractive he found her. A smirk played across her face. Draco Malfoy. Then she remembered Hermione and she let out a deep sigh.<p>

"So are you going to tell who put that smirk on your face?" She sat up, pulling the covers over her chest.

"Bloody hell, Colin, what are you doing?" She fell back on her bed.

"Well, I heard how you and Draco Malfoy practically had sex on the dance floor Friday night and I just had to hear about it first hand." He slapped her arm.

"Colin! What was that for?" He just looked over at her before pulling her out of bed.

"So who did you hope I was, Harry or Draco?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I have so much to tell you."

"Scourgify. Bloody hell, Ginny, what are you going to do? I can't believe you kicked Hermione out of your house. You're my hero." He bowed to her.

"Too bad I have dinner with all my family tonight. Ron is going to be pissed and I'm sure they're going to bring up Draco. It's all just a nasty headache."

"I'm so glad that you have drama in your life, Gin, my life is far too boring."

"You're the only reason I do it. But I really need to get dressed and into work. I'll let you know if anything juicy happens at my parents house."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Ginny entered Draco's office.<p>

"Blaise, what are you doing here on a Sunday?"

"Meeting with our wonderful boss. He's in a real mood. Yelling into my fire at 6 am. Do you know when he's going to show up? I've been waiting here for 3 hours."

Before she could answer, he snatched the file Ginny was holding. "Is that the Millgrim case?"

"Er-Yeah, I'm taking it down to legal."

Blaise held up the file, "This is my case, Weasley. Why do you have it?"

She grabbed it. "Look, it was faulty. Draco and I fixed it. Now I'm taking it to legal." She made her way to the door.

"So nice, he passes up his friends for the new whore." Blaise's voice was cold and full of resentment.

She whipped back around, "Maybe if you'd peel yourself off those hags you take home and get out of your drunken stupor at least once a week, I wouldn't need to fix your mistakes." She opened the door and walked right into Draco.

"Finish up that file and come back to my office." He sidestepped and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked back into Draco's office. "That took too long. Sometimes I wonder why some of those people are still employed. Shit, is that the time? I have to go. I have dinner in an hour." She stepped into the fireplace without another word.<p>

"Thank goodness for my family dinner."

When Ginny had returned to his office, her stomach tied itself up in knots and her head started spinning, not to mention she wasn't sure if it was healthy how fast her heart had been beating.

"I need a cold shower."

Dressing quickly, she expected Ron to be there any minute. She heard the roar of the fire as someone stepped out of her fireplace.

"I'll be right there."

Draco appeared at her bedroom door in the next moment.

"I need to go over a few things with you."

She jumped. "I have got to disable my fireplace. Too many people have surprised me today. My brother will be here any minute, Draco. He can't see you here."

She hurried around her room, finishing her make up and drying her hair.

"Blaise is on probation. We have a few things to discuss."

Ginny shook her head. "Can I stop by after dinner? I really don't have time for this right now. I'll be in real trouble if Ron or Hermione sees you here again especially since Harry's out of town."

Draco's features turned harsh. He was across the room in three long strides stopping in front of her. His smell was intoxicating. He was standing much too close for her to think clearly. She let out a nervous laugh and playfully pushed him away, but he stood his ground.

"Weasley, I don't want to hear about bloody Potter." He put a hand on her hip, pulling her closer.

"Draco." She meant it to stop him, not fully committing.

"Keep quiet for once." Before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers. Fire was coursing through her veins as he pushed her up against the wall. Clinging to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, grasping his back. A low moan escaped her lips as he kissed her neck. He grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Ginny shifted her hips, rubbing against him.

"Merlin, Weasley, I want you so badly right now." He took her lips again.

"I can tell," she smirked, nipping his bottom lip.

"Ginny, are you ready?" Ron called up the stairs.

Ginny untangled herself. "I-I'll be right there. Just have to get my shoes." She called down the stairs.

"I see what you mean by the fireplace." He whispered in her ear. "I'll Apparate after you leave."

She looked up at him, she finally saw something in Draco's eyes: desire.


	7. Comfortable Lies

Thank you so much for the review!

Sorry for the long break! School gets in the way. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Comfortable Lies<p>

"It's so good to have all my babies home." Molly Weasley hugged Ron and Ginny as they stepped through the fireplace before ushering them into the kitchen where everyone else was already gathered.

Ron quietly excused himself from the room to answer an owl probably from Lee since he was running one of the joke shops tonight. After Fred died, Ron became George's partner. Ron was actually doing well. After all the excitement he had at Hogwarts, he just wanted things to settle down and enjoy life without being put in danger. _If only Harry thought that way._

"Ginny, you're all skin and bones. Sit down, everybody, sit down!" Molly put three extra spoonfuls on Ginny's plate.

"With all the late hours she works, I'm surprised she has time to eat." Hermione commented nonchalantly.

"I'll have to have a word with Harser Monday morning about working you too hard." Arthur had graduated from Hogwarts with Nigel Harser, it was one of the reason that Ginny was hired so quickly after her own graduation.

"Dad, I just got a promotion a few months ago. Plus, I've been taking on some extra accounts." Ginny smiled at her father hoping he would leave the subject well enough alone.

"Oh you mean like the Malfoy Industry's account?"

_What is Hermione playing at? _

"Yes, that one is keeping all of us very busy. We're getting close to finalizing the merger."

At the mention of Malfoy, all her brothers' heads shot up.

"It was my big chance to come up in the company so now Harser and Baelik have put me in charge of it." Ginny shrugged, "Tonks, how is my boyfriend doing?" She felt guilty enough after that kiss tonight and especially because she had wanted more to come from it, but she couldn't let this turn into something about Draco. She really didn't need Hermione rubbing it in more, besides every time she heard the name Malfoy her heart beat a bit faster and she kept picturing Draco without a shirt on. "Blimey, I leave to answer an owl and everyone starts without me." He sat down next to George and everyone stopped.

"Ron," Arthur's face looked like it had aged 5 years. "Your seat is on the other side."

Ron slowly stood up, his face down, realizing his mistake. Hermione squeezed his hand as he took his usual seat. It had been five years that day since Fred had died in the final battle. Molly insisted that they leave his chair open as if they were just waiting for him to walk through the door.

After a few minutes of silence, George excused himself from the table. Slowly everyone followed suit, leaving their unfinished meals. One by one they made their way into the sitting room where Fred's picture hung on the wall. His twenty year old self eternally preserved in the frame. He was smiling as if he had just given someone a particularly nasty trick.

Ginny was instantly taken back to the night of the battle. Seeing the smile frozen on his pale, lifeless face. His body lay surrounded by all the others lost that night like Colin's younger brother Dennis or Tonks' first husband, Remus Lupin. As if Bill was reading her mind, he put a comforting arm around her shoulders and his other around Fleur's.

"Oy, a toast!" George walked into the room with glasses floating behind him. They sat for the next two hours reminiscing about Fred and casually drinking.

"I remember when he locked me in the broom shed for a day and a half, only giving me candy to eat to find out if they had any side effects." Ron shuddered remembering some of the different candies.

"All his idea, I wanted to use Ginny, but Fred wouldn't hear of it."

"Thanks a lot, no wonder he was my favorite twin," Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. "I have to be at work early tomorrow. Thanks for dinner, Mum. It was delicious as always. I'll bring Harry round next weekend if Tonks doesn't steal him away again." She kissed her Mum and Dad good-bye.

* * *

><p>"Who is banging on my bloody door at midnight?" Draco yanked the Manor door open about to hex the person on the other side before he saw that Ginny Weasley stood there with rain-soaked hair sticking to her face.<p>

"I went home and it was just so quiet and empty. I don't want to be alone tonight." She had tears flowing down her cheeks. He had never seen her cry before, never seen her this vulnerable.

"What happened?" Draco was immediately on edge, had someone attacked her? Had Harry pissed her off? He could only hope for the latter.

"Can I come in?" He stepped aside and motioned to the stairs.

"We'll go to my wing of the Manor." They settled in his library

"It's just a hard day, I thought I could get through it fine this year. It's been five years, why is it still so hard?"

A phantom pain stabbed into Draco's forearm as he realised the cause to her tears.

Why she had come to a previous Deatheater on the five year anniversay was causing the feeling of dread to sit uncomfortably in his stomach.

"Why did you come here?"

"I didn't know where else to go. My family is all grieving in different ways. And then you see George or my parents and you feel like you shouldn't be as upset as they are. And Harry isn't home."

Draco cringed.

"And Colin and Luna have been in such good places lately I didn't want to upset them." She had stopped crying and had rested her head on his shoulder.

"I went to your apartment right after I left dinner but you weren't there and I remembered Blaise saying how you stayed at the Manor some nights so I went to the Lady of the Night to get Marcus to tell me how to get here. I needed to see you. Should I go?" She spoke softly.

Draco shook his head, "It's hard because you're still trying to understand why." She reached over and held his hand tightly.

"There's no logical reason as to why it happened. We just have to distance ourselves and hope that it will hurt less as time goes on."

Ginny's crying ceased and some time later, she had fallen asleep.

"Bugger." He cursed under his breath before picking her up. He reached the guest bedroom nearest his room and tried to set her on the bed but she had a firm hold of his shirt.

"Weasley," he jostled her a bit but she refused to wake up. He assumed all the crying had worn her out. He sat on the bed with her still in his arms and awkwardly positioned them in bed. He ran his free hand through her hair before wrapping that arm around her as well.

"Night, Weasley."

"Night, Malfoy." She mumbled, brushing her lips softly against his cheek.

* * *

><p>Ginny snuggled closer to the warm body next to hers as she woke in the morning. Her movements were met with a low grunt of disapproval.<p>

She smiled, still refusing to open her eyes due to the bright sunlight filling the room.

"I don't suppose you'll fancy a quick shag then." She teased, forgetting where she was. She rubbed the chest of the man next to her.

The next thing she knew he was on top of her, kissing her deeply.

Ginny was surprised at his enthusiasm but she wasn't going to complain. She moaned softly as he grinded against her.

"Bloody wand," Ginny groaned as she heard her wand beep incessantly.

She reached her hand out for a nightstand that wasn't there.

Her eyes opened immediately seeing a head of blonde hair kiss down her body. A flicker of a thought crossed her mind to let it continue, that she knew all along it wasn't Harry.

Her wand was muffled under her pillow. She grasped it to turn off her alarm and shut her eyes, wishing to lie to herself for a little bit longer.

Draco met her lips again and she kissed back, choosing to indulge her inappropriate desires. He thrusted against her again causing both of them to moan.

A sharp pain pierced Ginny's chest as she remembered Harry and that he was coming home tonight.

She sat up abruptly, pulling away from Draco. _What am I doing?_

Her heart stopped as she heard Harry's voice fill the large room. Draco flipped around quickly and aimed his wand.

Harry's patronus was standing in front of the bed. "I'm home early. Where are you, Gin? I can't wait to see you."

The stag evaporated into the air and Ginny tried to restart her heart.

"How does Potter make it out of the house each day, let alone the bed?" He teased as she got out of bed, wasting no time in buttoning up her shirt.

She ran her hands through her hair and looked around the room, flustered.

"I have to go."

* * *

><p>"Ginny, where've you been? Oh, I don't care. I missed you!" Harry pulled her into a hug.<p>

_Please don't smell like him, please don't smell like him_, she silently willed. "I missed you too. How was your first assignment?"

Harry beamed down at her. "Gin, it was great. Such a rush. We didn't find out much but it was so great to finally be out there." Harry kept going but Ginny was lost in her thoughts.

"_Doesn't make me feel cheap or anything, Weasley," Draco smirked towards her. Ginny grabbed her wand and headed for the door but he slammed it shut before she had it open halfway. _

"_I was only half joking. Don't use me then ditch me when your famous boyfriend comes back to town." _

_Ginny just gaped up at him. _

"_We've been dancing around each other for months. Don't deny this." _

_Of course he was bloody right, but she was living with Harry and she loved him. Was she willing to throw it all away? For Draco Malfoy of all people. This was too much to process after only three hours of sleep._

_Draco kissed her again. She pulled away slowly. _

"_I really have to go. I don't want to see Harry in here instead of his Patronus." _

_Draco smirked, "Say hello to Potter for me."_

* * *

><p>"I leave on Thursday again. When do you have to go to work? I was thinking we could have breakfast."<p>

She had barely paid attention to anything he said. _I'm a terrible girlfriend._

"I'm due in about an hour and a half."

He kissed her softly. "Mm, I missed that." He set two cups of tea on the table. "So where were you? Hermione said she stopped by around midnight last night to make sure you were okay, but you weren't here."

_Damn it, Hermione. _

"I was with Luna for awhile."

Harry seemed to take this in, "Then where did you go?" He continued sipping his tea.

"Why are you questioning me like I did something wrong?"

Harry set his tea cup harder than usual, the contents splashing on the counter.

"Because, Gin, I'm an Auror. I track down Dark Wizards. How hard do you think it'd be for me to figure out where you were? Why were you with _him_ all night? What were you doing?"

Ginny shut her eyes, horrified at the situation.

"I went there because I needed someone to talk to. Fred's anniversary really hit me hard yesterday. Hermione hasn't been a real friend to me for months now, I didn't want to talk to her. And you know how I feel talking to my family about Fred. Luna and Colin are great friends, but I couldn't do that to them yesterday. I just needed to talk to someone that didn't know him. Draco always listened to me whenever you and I were fighting. I knew I could trust him. Harry, I love you."

She opened her eyes noticing Harry's white knuckles gripping the counter.

"I know you hate him. I just needed to talk to someone. Harry, say something." She begged him.

She instantly regretted what she had done even more than she already did. The guilt was settling in, she had to make sure he never found out.

"I've talked to Hermione. Why is he always here when I'm not? And why did you need to stay overnight? Am I not enough for you? I think I've been pretty understanding about all the drinks, business dinners, and the late nights at the office. Are those just excuses for you two to fuck?" Harry's voice was getting louder as he spoke. He was furious, she'd never seen him so angry at her.

"No, I've never lied to you about work. And I stayed the night because by the time I finished talking about Fred it was 3 in the morning and I was too tired to Apparate home."

She waited for him to start yelling at her again. Her lies had tied her stomach into knots.

"Fine, Harry, I'm a terrible person. I'm friends with someone at work. Someone who you don't like, who my family doesn't like, and who most of my friends don't like. He was here on Saturday night because of the Millgram case. Blaise messed it up and I was the other consultant so I had to fix it. Four months ago, he was here because you left for Ron's after our big fight and I felt like if I hadn't wanted to succeed at work then we would be happy. He was doing what you should have been doing! Reassuring me that I should want to succeed. And yeah, he did get too close at the ball, but what did you want me to do? If I had called attention to it, Ron would have been all over him. I didn't want to make a scene. What happened on your trip with Cho, Harry? Did she ever get too close?"

He ran a hand through his hair before balling it up at his side.

He paced the small kitchen before he took her hand in his, "We had to act like a couple that were on their honeymoon. That was the real reason Tonks didn't send Dean. We had history so I guess she figured it'd be more realistic. Nothing happened in private. I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I want to be here when you're upset."

Her arms found their way around his waist. It felt like a fist was enclosing her heart and steadily squeezing tighter and tighter.

* * *

><p>Ginny looked around nervously as she entered The Lady of the Night. Draco, Blaise, and Adrian were taking a shot at the regular booth. As they slammed their glasses on the table, she could feel Draco's eyes on her. She took her usual seat. Draco ran a cool hand over Ginny's exposed leg. She had taken a sick day on Monday and she managed to fill her schedule with client meetings for the rest of the week so as not to see anyone.<p>

Harry's face flashed through her mind, but before the guilt could set in, Blaise interrupted her thoughts, "Drink up, Weasley. It's Marcus's new specialty."

She picked up the shot glass and drank it quickly as Draco's hand moved farther up her leg. Her throat burned and she grabbed the drink Blaise held out for her. She had missed his wicked smirk as she chugged the drink.

"Bloody hell." Her head was already spinning and she'd only had two drinks.

"Fifteen different types of alcohol." Both of Blaise's heads explained.

Blaise and Adrian soon left the table in search of the two featured dancers of the night, leaving her alone with Draco. An uncharacteristic grin covered Draco's face as she turned to look at him.

"Pissed off two drinks." She took another burning shot that Draco proffered.

"Amazing drink." He commented, following up his shot with another drink. A pink tinge highlighted his face as evidence of his drunken state.

The lights were dimming as another show was about to start. Draco kissed her neck as Ginny finished her second drink. "Come with me." He whispered into her ear before pulling her away from the table.

She wasn't sure where they were going or why the club had a hidden staircase in the back. They stepped into a brightly lit hall. Before Ginny could get a good look at it, he had guided her into a new room.

There's something else in those drinks, isn't there?" She asked as he kissed her neck again.

"Potent, aren't they? I've had four and I'm nearly completely sloshed." He took a step back from her.

Ginny looked around the room noticing the large bed, expensive paintings on the wall, the incredibly white bathroom. They were at an inn and a very high end inn at that.

"Merlin, you look stunning." He told her.

She blushed and took her first real look at Draco that night. His robes were impeccably neat, sleek lines, the darkest black. His hair was in slight disarray from kissing her. He stared back at her with a smirk on his lips.

"Won't they wonder why we're both gone?" Ginny asked.

"You can never handle your alcohol. I always have to take you home." He explained quickly, as she took a step closer to him.

"You've been avoiding me all week."

"I've had business meetings. Couldn't help it." She lied.

"Glad to see that Potter let you out tonight." He kissed the edge of her mouth.

"He doesn't have a say in everything I do." Ginny ignored his condescending glare.

"Clearly." Ginny kissed him hard on the mouth, diving into his new feeling, this new desire that would help her forget the man on the mission right now.

Ginny ripped open his shirt. "That's expensive, wench." He growled.

"You can afford it." She replied with a cheeky grin.

"I think I'm really going to enjoy this." His smile was sinister as he tossed her on bed.

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up the next morning tangled in expensive silk sheets. She looked over to find Draco still sleeping.<p>

"Even in his sleep he looks arrogant." She grumbled, trying to untangle herself from the sheets.

"I heard that." Draco pinned her newly freed body back to the bed. She could feel her head still in a haze of alcohol from the night before.

"You're still pissed, right?" She only had two sets of those drinks and she was still drunk, Draco had to be worse off than her.

"Good thing it's Saturday." It also amazed her that no matter how much alcohol Draco had, he never slurred.

"What were those last night?"

"Something I hope you drink far more often." Her mind recalled excerpts from their wild night. She looked past his shoulder to see the room in disarray.

"You are far more amazing than I initially gave you credit for." He smirked.

She returned the smirk, "So glad you could keep up." Draco's eyes darkened salaciously.

"Ready for another go?" She pushed him aside to straddle him like she remembered doing many times that previous night.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to tell Potter?"<p>

Ginny froze as she walked toward the shower. _Harry._ She shook her head, quickly pushing the thought from her mind, "What would you have me tell him?" Her mind was aching now, as her body was feeling the repercussions of her alcohol-fueled activities from the night before.

"He is a fond supporter of the truth." He whispered mockingly into her ear.

"I do love him, Draco." She wasn't sure if she spoke for her own benefit or to convince him.

"He is The-Boy-Who-Lived after all." She could hear the smirk in his voice. He was loving every minute of her anxiety.

"Don't mock me, Malfoy." She turned around to confront him.

"Merlin, don't you wear clothes?" She was pulled against his naked body once again.

"I believe you were the one who was in such a hurry last night to rid me of them. Didn't think you'd appreciate having to do the job again." She scowled, hating herself for reaching out to kiss him again. "I suggest you send your patronus. I really am not in the right condition to be dueling with your boyfriend this morning."

A stab of pain in her chest halted her movements. "He's out of town."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Ginny walked into Draco's office and took a seat. He wasn't due in for another half hour but she needed to talk with him straight away.<p>

The guilt was eating her up inside. Harry had stopped questioning her every move and started really trusting her. It was time she ended this. Draco would understand. He would just go back to his other girls.

She didn't bother to turn around when the fireplace flared with green flames. She straightened her skirt, readying herself for what she was about to do.

Draco didn't even seem to notice her as he tossed his briefcase on his desk, his eyebrows furrowed. "Is everything alright, Malfoy?"

He looked up, surprised. "Weasley," a smirk crossed his previously serious face.

"Just my father trying to come out of retirement again. So to what do I owe this early morning pleasure?" He leaned against his desk right in front of her chair looking as arrogant as ever. "Draco," she stood up. _Do not look into his eyes. _

Before she could say anything else he had walked behind her chair, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck. "How'd you know I needed to relieve some stress this morning?" Her eyes began to shut before she remembered why she was there.

"Draco," she spoke firmly as she turned to face him. "I need to say something."

He raised his eyebrows, resting his hands on her hips, moving his thumbs in circles.

_Does he have to do that? It's hard enough to resist him when he is standing so close._

"I can't do this anymore."

"Why?" He demanded as gripped her hips harder causing her to look into his smoldering eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. Those damn eyes got her every time.

"It isn't fair."

He took a few steps back from her, his face still held together except his eyes. His eyes were anxious.

"Who am I kidding?" She crashed her lips against his, letting out a low moan. "I'm a blighter, I want you so badly."

"Good," he growled into her neck.


	8. Things you want to forget

Chapter 8: Things You Want To Forget

Over the next six months, Harry and Ginny's relationship seemed to calm down. With the first few months of being a new Auror done, Harry's missions only took him away every three weeks. He didn't say anything about her business dinners, but he had also chosen to work late on those nights so he never got home until after she had already left. Harser and Baelik was now completely merged with Malfoy Industries becoming Malfoy, Baelik, and Harser. One of Draco's demands. Another one of his demands was that Ginny was to be one of his top consultants.

"I don't think we should buy into Spencer Distributing. I think they'll be under in less than a year." Ginny tossed her file on Draco's desk.

"That's what Blaise thought too. Do you want to go for lunch?"

Ginny knew he didn't want to go out for lunch, he wanted to go back to his apartment. "Sorry, I'm having lunch with George today. It seemed pretty urgent."

Draco pointed his wand at the file on his desk and the paper shredded floating into the garbage.

"I haven't seen you in two weeks."

"You see me everyday."

He let out a long breath. "You know that's not what I mean. I think you need a night out. Have Lovegood cover for you." He wasn't going to get away with that since he was the one that insisted on the rules.

"Draco, that's not how this works. No one can know, nothing in public or at work ever. Now how can I ask someone to cover for me if I can't tell them the reason? You're the one who came up with the rules."

"Only because you couldn't control yourself after a few drinks." Her eyes narrowed, pulling her mouth into a tight frown. He wasn't supposed to bring up that night ever again.

_Blaise had wanted to do shots. Goading Ginny for half an hour before she finally gave in. After six shots, Ginny was answering every question thrown her way. They started harmless then moved to questions about sex with Harry. She thought Draco was going to pop a blood vessel. Five shots later, the questions started again. After being asked who she'd want to shag at the table, she threw her arms around Draco's neck and answered, "Draco!" She remembered Blaise's eyes opening wide and his mouth falling open. Then more questions about Draco flew ather from different directions. Luckily before she could answer any, Marcus and Blaise teamed up to try to get her to dance on stage with the strippers. _

_Before she could set her first foot down on the table, Draco interrupted, "That's enough! Weasley, you've had too much to drink. You're going home." She remembered being pushed out of the booth and it felt like only a second later, they were outside. She felt like a rag doll as he pulled her behind him weaving in and around corners until they were in a dark alley. "Now you can answer their questions." He breathed into her ear, brushing his thumb over her lips. "So I believe I heard Adrian ask what would you do if my dick was out right now?" She pushed him against the stone wall, kissing his neck and finding her way into his robes. She slowly slid down his body. _

_"__Won't Potter wonder why your knees are dirty?" _

_She looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent, "My boss needed a little extra help with a special project today." _

_He threw his head back, "Stop teasing, Weasley." _

_"__I want to hear you beg." _

_He put a hand in her hair, "Begging a Weasley? That goes against everything I've ever been taught, but you are so bloody sexy right now. Please, Ginny, I'm begging you." _

_And twenty minutes later she was puking at the end of the alley. The most embarassing part of the night was when Harry took care of her at home. He hadn't known what she had done that night to betray every moment they had been together. _

Thank goodness the other three were just as wasted as she was and didn't remember any of her answers or any of her dancing, but Draco did.

"You were bloody gorgeous that night. Merlin, I'm getting hard just thinking about it." She was wild that night, thanks to eleven shots of whatever it was they had.

"We don't talk about that night."

"Oh, but you were amazing. You just keep surprising me." It had taken her weeks to remember the bits and pieces of that night that she now remembered.

"I am not helping you take care of that." She got up to leave.

"Maybe I'll have one of the girls take a Polyjuice Potion and reenact that night."

She cringed, hating to hear about the "other girls" he was with, but she could never say anything. She was, after all, still sleeping with Harry even though it wasn't frequently. And besides she knew Draco Malfoy wasn't a monogamist before she came along so why should he be any different now?

"You're such a git."

He just laughed. "Weasley, I need you." She didn't even know when he got up from his desk but now he was right behind her and she could feel just how much he needed her.

"I was going to surprise you, but I guess since you can't wait, I'll tell you now."

He started kissing her neck. "Hey, not in the workplace, remember?"

He backed up a few steps.

"I'm going to be at home- alone- for the next eight days." She had agreed not to say Harry's name at all around Draco. She hated to admit it, but she liked it that way. She felt much less guilty when she acted like he wasn't even there.

"I can wait. But just know I'll be sitting here, thinking about what I'll do to you." Ginny flushed, she honestly couldn't wait. She loved her days and nights with Draco. She loved Harry but Draco was….well Draco. She couldn't explain it. She lived for the days alone with him.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late, Ginny. Lee had a bunch of questions before I left."<p>

Ginny just shrugged, "S'fine. Why'd we have to meet in the back? I feel so secluded."

Ginny had ordered for the both of them. George always got the same thing when he went out to eat. Ginny always figured he just wanted to keep another constant in his life.

"I don't want anyone to hear what we're talking about."

Ginny laughed, "What's with the cloak and dagger act, George?"

He took out his wand, "Muffliato. This is serious, Gin." Straightening up, she asked, "What's going on? Are Mum and Dad okay?"

"This is about you. I know about you and Malfoy."

Ginny panicked, "How-" George held up his hand.

"I was walking home from the bar one night and saw him pull you down an alley." _Oh no, please don't let it be that night._ "First I thought he was going to hurt you but I saw you kiss him then you both Apparated away. I can't say anything about what you're doing and I don't want to know any specifics, but you're my sister and I want you to know a few things before you get too deep in this. You know how Fred and I were, going from girl to girl. We hardly cared about any of them. We'd tell them anything to get in bed with them for a few weeks then just dump them like it was nothing. Malfoy is exactly like we were. You can't think that you're the only one he's with. I saw how hurt some of the girls were that I was with and I don't want to see that happen with you. Besides why him? He was rotten to all of us."

Ginny's head fell into her hands. "Don't worry, George, I'm not in love with him."

He shook his head, "Listen, Angelina's pregnant-"

"What? Does Mum know? Hold on, I didn't even know you two were dating. Thanks for telling me, you arse." Ginny couldn't believe it, she just saw Angelina last week and she didn't look any different.

"No one else knows. We weren't dating, Gin. This is what I'm talking about. I wasn't seeing her exclusively and now we have a baby on the way. My life is completely changed now. What would Harry do if he ever found out? Leave you? Then what? You'll go to Malfoy? He's not interested in a relationsh-"

She was livid, "Am I hearing you correctly? You're lecturing me on something that you're still doing? You know, I would expect this from anyone else, George, but not you. I'll keep your secret. Please have the same respect for me."

George grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Ginny, just think about it. Think about Harry, you live together. Do you want to throw it all away for a fling?"

* * *

><p>"Draco?" Ginny stared at the ceiling, remembering what George had said.<p>

"If you want to go again, you're going to have to give me at least another ten minutes."

She sat up, turning to face him. "That's not it. What would we be if I wasn't with Harry? I mean, if I was never with Harry in the first place."

He stayed silent for a few minutes then got out of bed and started putting his clothes back on.

"I couldn't tell you because that's not the case, now is it? But if you're wondering if we would be dating if you and Potter broke up then I wouldn't answer."

Ginny pulled on her shirt following him to her living room.

"I'm not going to give you an easy out. You're with Potter that's how it is. You have to decide if he's the one you want to be with or not. I have no influence one way or the other."

Ginny just stared at him as he picked up his cloak. "Aren't you staying?"

He sneered at her, "Sorry, Weasley, I have a hot date with that new bird in legal."

Her famous temper started to build. "Oh so what does that make me? Your whore?"

He turned on her quickly, "No, Weasley, I think the question you're trying to figure out is what does that make me." His usual cold, grey eyes were on fire, staring into hers.

* * *

><p>For the next seven days, she only saw Draco at work. She ignored his owls asking if she wanted to meet him at his apartment at two in the morning. She called in sick on Friday so she wouldn't have to see him and the new girl, Lindsay, at the club. She was falling apart inside and she didn't know what to do. She took an early lunch the following Thursday after seeing Lindsay come out of Draco's office fixing her clothes. She had stopped at a newsstand to shelter herself from the wind since she forgot her cloak that morning when she saw Draco and Lindsay on the covers of Wizard Watch and Witch Weekly with the title, "The Future Mrs. Malfoy?" It was the final straw, tears flooded down her face and she took off running down the street. When she finally reached Weasleys' Wizards' Wheezes, she collapsed right inside the door, sobbing uncontrollably. George hurried out from behind the counter.<p>

"Ron, I got this, you watch the store." He pulled Ginny up the stairs to his apartment.

"What happened?"

She shook her head. "I'm so stupid!" She croaked, tears still streaming down her face. "You were right, you tried to warn me but I didn't listen. George, what am I going to do? What do I tell Harry?" She sobbed into his shoulder. "He acted like he cared. He listened to my problems with Harry at first and when we were all at home for Fred's anniversary, afterwards he sat up with me all night and let me talk about him. I didn't think that I cared for him this much." George patted her back until her sobs quieted. "I'm a bloody idiot."

"What happened, Gin?" She leaned back on the couch, telling him briefly of her affair and finally their last night together.

"I'm a mess, George. I can't stop hoping he'll come back, but on my way out of the office I saw this." She held up a copy of Witch Weekly. She started crying again.

"Ginny, you're going to get through this. You have to get back to working under Harser. You can't keep working for Malfoy."

She nodded, wiping her face.

"If you can't handle staying with Harry when he gets back, you can come here. We'll figure this out. You don't have to tell him anything unless you want to. I wish I would've said something earlier."

She shook her head violently.

"I wouldn't have listened to you anyway. Thanks, George."

* * *

><p>Ginny was back under Harser's guidance the next day. She had no choice but to tell him of the affair. Ginny was about to head out for the day when Lindsay stopped her. "Ms. Weasley?" Merlin, she sounded like an idiot.<p>

"What can I do for you?" She wanted to rip her hair out.

"Mr. Malfoy would like to see you about a file you were on." Ginny narrowed her eyes wanting to hex the bint.

"Miss Tucker, you tell Mr. Malfoy that whatever he needs concerning Ms. Weasley, he needs to go through me." Ginny could have kissed Nigel Harser.

"Oh okay." Lindsay sounded confused.

"Thank you, Mr. Harser. I'm so sorry about this." He held up his hand, stopping her.

"Just go home and have a relaxing weekend. Mr. Baelik and I do not want to lose you."


	9. Coming Clean

Short chapter, but I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Coming Clean<p>

"Harry, are you coming? We're going to be late!" Ginny was waiting for Harry to finish getting his dress robes on so they could go to Ron and Hermione's engagement party.

"Gin, do I look okay? These just don't seem to fit the same as my last ones."

"Harry, you look great. Now let's go Ron and Hermione will kill us if we're late." She started out the front door.

"Gin, wait, there's something else."

She huffed, turning around. "Harry, what-"

He was down on one knee with a sparkling ring poised in his open hand.

"I love you, Ginny. And I know we've had a rocky year so far, but I know I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. What do you say, will you marry me, Ginny Weasley?"

She was stunned.

"Harry, I-I'm speechless."

Silence. It hadn't even been a month since things ended with Draco.

"It's okay. Take your time. Let's get to the party." He gave her a tender kiss before looking deep into her eyes.

"Merlin, Ginny, you make my heart race every time I look at you. You look gorgeous tonight." Ginny froze, Draco's face flashed through her mind, thinking of all the times Draco's eyes or his touch had made her heart race to a seemingly unstable degree.

* * *

><p>Ginny looked around the room as Harry guided her across the dance floor. Draco walked briskly through the double doors and sat at the table with Nigel Harser and Kingston Baelik. Molly insisted on inviting Ginny's bosses actually she invited just about everyone that the Weasley family had known at any one time. Ginny's heart stopped as she saw Ron and Hermione head over to their table. After a minute, Draco's eyes found Ginny and narrowed. Ron and Hermione made their way to the next table and not a second later, Draco pushed his chair back. Seeing Draco coming, Ginny quickly started coughing, "Er, Harry, can you get me something to drink? I'll meet you at the table, I have to go to the bathroom." Ginny exited the ballroom, running for the bathroom.<p>

"Weasley!" Draco's voice echoed through the empty hallway. She took a deep breath then spun around to face him.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Where's Lindsay tonight?" She practically spat at him.

He didn't answer, just stared at her with those icy, cold eyes. "Fine. Just bugger off, Malfoy."

He grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"Congratulations are in order." She pulled her arm from his grasp, already bruising.

"What are you talking about? Is this your way of telling me that you and Lindsay are getting married? Well congratulations, I hope it lasts longer than a year."

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm talking about you and Potter getting engaged!" His voice boomed in the empty hallway.

"I never said yes." She sneered back at him.

"What?" He was momentarily shocked.

"I didn't say yes!" She screamed in his face. "It's not like it should matter to you anyway!"

The doorway to the ballroom started to open and Draco pulled them swiftly into the janitor's closet.

"Where's the "Future Mrs. Malfoy"?" She hissed.

"I told you not to believe everything you read. Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Weasley." He whispered back.

"I remember why I hated you so much in school. You're such a tosser, Malfoy!" He grabbed her arm again.

"Would you keep your voice down? I don't want people seeing me with-."

Ginny didn't hesitate slapping him across the face. "I hate you."

A few tears slipped down her face. "Please let me go. I can't handle this."

Draco could barely hear her. He loosened his grip on her arm and slid his hand to join her's. "Ginny, I'm-." She shook her head, more tears falling.

"You used me and then when Lindsay came along, you left me." She tried pushing him aside to reach the door, but he was too quick.

"No, Weasley, this isn't my fault. You made it clear that night I was your second choice."

"I wanted to know if I was special to you. My relationship with Harry-" He winced as though Harry's name singed his skin.

"Grow up! I couldn't wait until he left town. I risked everything to be with you. Everything! Harser was pissed when he found out. I could've lost my job."

He tried to pull her closer.

"Let go of me! I can't do this with you! Don't you get it?"

Suddenly the door opened, "Let go of her," Ginny never would have believed George could get that angry if she hadn't seen it first hand. George pulled her out of the closet.

"Haven't you done enough, Malfoy? Leave, now." George kept his voice low, but full of reproach. "I have every right to be here." Before Ginny could say anything, Draco was on the floor and George was rubbing his fist.

"Harry's looking for you, Ginny." George didn't even look at her; he was still staring down at Draco.

* * *

><p>A week had gone by and Ginny still hadn't given Harry an answer. She couldn't handle being at home with him; he was so in love with her that it almost broke her heart. She needed to fall back in love, she owed it to him.<p>

"Harser needs me to go into the office for a few hours. I'll be back as soon as I can." It was a lie, but she needed to get away from the house. Harry was sitting on their bed, reviewing the dossier for his next mission.

"Alright, love. I'll take care of dinner tonight." He smiled up at her.

The guilt was just eating her up inside. She walked to the living room, preparing the floo when she knew that she couldn't fall back in love with him the same way she had. Their relationship was different now. She had irrevocably damaged it. If it was going to work, he needed to know.

"Harry, we need to talk." She walked into the room and sat next to him, facing forward.

"Are you okay? You look a bit peaky. What's wrong?"

"I can't marry you."

"Did something happen?"

She took a deep breath, "I've slept with someone."

Tears were already in her eyes, hating everything she had done. She didn't want to look at him; she knew she would completely break down if she did.

"Why?" His voice was even, void of emotion.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I'm so sorry, Harry." She turned to look at him.

"Don't. Who was it?"

She wished that he just tell her to get out, that he never wanted to see her again. That would have been too easy though, she deserved this.

"It's bad enough that it happened. You don't need to know who."

Ginny began to shake. Her mind was racing as Harry stood still, thinking of all the horrible answers to the questions she knew he'd ask.

"How long?"

"Shortly after your first mission."

He got up from the bed, pacing. "All this time? Every time I left, you would go to him?" He stopped right in front of her side of the bed, his eyes boring into her.

"Did you fuck him?" He raged.

She pulled her knees up, resting her forehead against them so she didn't have to see the disappointment on his face.

She nodded slowly.

"Don't look away from me, Ginny! Did you fuck him in our bed?" She raised her eyes to his. "Yes," she whispered.

"Did you fuck him all over our house?"

She nodded again.

"Is he better than me?" Ginny just looked at him.

"Is he fucking better than me?" He yelled.

"He's different." She got off the bed, feeling awkward sitting down during a fight.

"Don't give me that bullshit answer!" Ginny stared straight into his rage fueled eyes.

"He's different! You're gentle and loving. And he's…carnal and rough."

Harry shook his head and laughed derisively. "So I should've treated you like an animal instead of someone I love this wouldn't have happened?"

It wasn't disappointment that was in Harry's eyes, but pure disbelief and so much anger.

"Is it someone I know?" He had calmed down slightly.

"I'm not telling you who."

"Is it over?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Who ended it?" Ginny didn't know how to answer. Draco surprised her when he told her that it was her fault. "We both did."

Harry stayed quiet as Ginny reached out to him, "I'm going to stay at George's. I'm sorry, Harry, I really am. I didn't want to hurt you."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I have never been so disappointed by someone that I love."

"I know," she cried into his shoulder.

"But I've never, _never_ loved anyone as much as I love you." She pulled back, she had expected him to push her away, but instead he kissed her. He kissed her hard and passionate. Every feeling that was going through them was put in to the kiss. She pulled away and took a step backward. Harry pulled a hand through his already messy hair, "I think it's a good idea for you to stay at George's."


	10. Rita Skeeter

Chapter 10: Rita Skeeter

She was meeting Colin for a drink the following Friday before his big anniversary dinner with Justin.

"You'll be fine. He's not going to break up with you. Stop worrying!" Ginny reassured him. Colin still looked sick to his stomach.

"You two have been together for three years. He's crazy about you, love!"

Colin opened his mouth then shut it quickly before opening it again. "I know, Gin, but look at you and Harry. Everyone thought you two would be forever. Sorry, I didn't want to bring it up but it's what is making me worry the most."

Ginny frowned and took another drink. "Justin isn't like me. He wouldn't cheat on you." Colin squeezed her hand. "I messed up. I'm not sure what's going to happen now, but I'm glad I told him." He squeezed her hand again as if to apologize for bringing her infidelity into the conversation.

"What about Draco?" He asked slowly. She took a long drink of her Butterbeer then focused on the bottle. "He meant more to me than I thought he did and obviously more than I meant to him. I haven't talked to him since the party. He moved on and I need to do the same." She wanted to tell Colin everything, wanted to hear his advice but she couldn't do that to her friend. He had already let her cry on his shoulder multiple times in the last few weeks. He had cancelled dinners with Justin to help her.

"Anyway, you're anniversary is going to be amazing. He's making dinner! You don't get much better than that. Here," Ginny slid a card across the table, "it's for both of you. Thanks for being there for me." Colin looked like he might cry. Ginny just rolled her eyes. "You need to get going. Give Justin my love." She kissed Colin's cheek, getting up from the booth.

"What are you going to do?" She shrugged, "Probably have dinner with George tonight. I'm still trying to avoid the rest of my family." She could see the worry in Colin's eyes. She gave him a big smile. "I'm fine. Go have fun." She pushed him towards the door. He looked back at her one more time before shutting the door.

George was having a romantic dinner with Angelina tonight. He was still trying to convince her that he could be a one woman man. She didn't want to interrupt their night so she headed toward the bar. "Another Butterbeer please." A galleon was tossed from behind her onto the bar. She knew it had to be Draco. "You know what? I think I've had enough." She slid off her stool and headed to the door. A cold hand wrapped around her arm and she paused.

"Why are you doing this?" She hated that her heart still raced when he touched her.

"You can't marry him."

She pushed him away from her. "That's not your choice, now is it?"

"You wouldn't have been with me, if you really loved him."

The bartender started to look their way, so Draco pulled them outside and around the corner.

"Get off me. You don't get to touch me anymore. And just so you know, I'm not marrying him. I told him everything." A smirk crossed his face and Ginny took the chance to slap him, but he was too quick for her and grabbed her wrist.

"He doesn't know it was you. I wouldn't tell him. All you care about is some school rivalry. Get over it, Malfoy."

"You mean a great deal to me, Weasley." He loosened his grip.

"What are you talking about?" Her head was starting to spin. _Damn the alcohol, damn Malfoy. Damn heart, stop beating so fast._ She felt tears sting her eyes as something in her chest twinged when Draco's scent overwhelmed her senses.

"You wanted to know if you were special to me. I'm answering you. You are very special to me." He brushed her hair out of her face, leaving his hand cupping the side of her face. She reached to pull his arm off of her when they saw a flash of light around them.

"What a blighter." He quickly pulled her against him and Apparated to his apartment. "I'm not sleeping with you." She said quickly, walking away from him. "We have bigger problems. That was Rita Skeeter."

* * *

><p>"Ginny, what is this?"<p>

She knew what was coming when she walked into the living room, she hadn't been able to pay off The Daily Prophet and Draco had refused to. Harry was standing in the middle of the room holding a copy of the newspaper. She hadn't heard from him in over a week.

"You said it was over."

Ginny just stared at the picture that covered the front page of the paper. Draco, with his hand on her cheek and her holding his arm. They looked like they were about to kiss but then Draco looked up, hugged Ginny, and Apparated on the spot.

"It is over." She faced him, too tired of this fight already. She had played it over and over in her head anticipating how he would react.

"Malfoy, Gin? It had to be Malfoy?"

Her face was flushed and she spoke softly, "I didn't seek him out. It had nothing to do with you."

"If it involves Malfoy, it seems to always have to do with me." He growled, "Did you want me to find out this way?"

"No! I didn't plan this. I went for a drink and he was there."

His face contorted with disgust, "Then what? It led to you two fucking!"

She reached out for him, but he stepped back. "No, it's not how it looks."

Harry picked up the paper, looking it over. "It looks like my girlfriend is in the arms of Malfoy looking like she's about ready to shag him in that alley, why don't you tell me what I should be seeing?" He thrust the paper into her hands.

"We were fighting. We-"

"No, Ginny, this is what fighting looks like." He pointed between the two of them.

Then all of a sudden Harry's features softened as if he had come to an epiphany, "So all the times Hermione saw him at the house, you two were together? When I asked if anything was going on between the two of you, you just lied to me?"

He sat down on the couch, looking as though Ginny had just stabbed him.

She went to his side immediately, "No, nothing was going on then. We flirted and sometimes things went too far, but we weren't together then. Harry, ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth."

He put his head in his hands, "How could you do this to me, Gin? How could you do this to us?"

Once she thought about her answer, she realized that this was going to be harder than she thought. "I don't know."

She could see the tears drop from his hands.

"How did he know that I proposed?"

"What?"

He picked up the paper and quoted, "Sources close to the couple have reported that Harry Potter proposed to Miss Ginny Weasley shortly before her brother Ronald Weasley and his fiancé Hermione Granger's engagement party a few weeks prior. When asked how he felt about Ginny Weasley marrying Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy responded, "She didn't say yes." Now we wonder if her lack of an answer has anything to do with a certain Mr. Malfoy." She quietly explained what happened at the engagement party.

"Why did it end?"

She had been hoping that he wouldn't ask this question but she had told him that she would tell him the truth.

"About a month ago I asked him if I meant anything to him, what I would be to him if I wasn't with you and he didn't want to be my second choice. He went on a date with Lindsay from legal that night and they started dating so I stopped seeing him."

He stayed quiet for longer than she anticipated. He stood up shaking his head, his sadness was being overrun by his anger and Ginny didn't expect anything else.

"It didn't end because you felt guilty or because you realized how much of a git he is, but because you wanted to know if you two would be dating if I wasn't around?" She tried to grab his hands.

"So for the last month when I've been worried sick about you because you were always so upset it was because of Malfoy?"

She nodded.

"Why did you cheat?"

It was such a simple question that she had asked herself dozens of times in the last few months. She could only come up with one answer, "He wanted me."

"I wanted you, Gin! I loved you, I wanted you!" His yells were pleading.

She frowned, averting her eyes.

"He wanted me no matter how tired he was, no matter if he had to get up early an-and he wanted me to succeed." She knew that one hurt; it hurt her to say it, but Harry deserved the truth.

"I can't talk to you right now." He turned his back on her.

"Harry, please." She cut him off in front of the fireplace.

"Ginny, I can barely look at you right now without seeing you with him. Please get out of my way." She took a step aside.

"I need to think things through and I don't think that we should be together right now." He walked into the fire without another glance.

* * *

><p>Ginny went into work the following week as usual, looking forward to the distraction from her life. As she walked to her office, she could hear the faint whispers of everyone she passed.<p>

"Mr. Harser and Mr. Baelik are waiting for you in the conference room." Mr. Harser's new assistant, Nevin, had been waiting by Ginny's door.

_Bloody great, now I lose my job on top of everything else? _

The first thing Ginny saw as she entered the room was a copy of the Daily Prophet. "I assume that not all of this is true, Miss Weasley, being that it is by Rita Skeeter. However even though I don't believe everything doesn't mean that others will do the same. This has brought quite a bit of bad publicity to this business." Everything she had worked for the past five years was gone. Harry was gone. Draco was gone. She had disappointed her entire family and now she was going to lose her job. Her face started to crumble as tears fell from her eyes. She had been crying entirely too much lately.

"Ginny, we don't want to fire you. We are recommending a mandatory sabbatical." She almost didn't hear him with all of her thoughts going through her head about where she was going to work and if she would have to move back in with her parents at 23.

"What?"

Nigel stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "In that month, all of this," holding up the newspaper, "needs to be done with. If it isn't, we'll be forced to let you go."

She nodded earnestly.

"Use this Floo, the office has already had enough ammo to fuel the gossip mill for this week."


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11: The Truth

Ginny headed to the lifts to leave the building. "Going down," Blaise raised his eyebrows suggestively from inside the doors.

"I'm really not in the mood today, Blaise." She got in and pushed the 'Lobby' button.

"We've missed you for drinks."

"Yeah, I'm sure," came her sarcastic reply.

"Four blokes don't have as much fun without a girl to hit on." She eyed him wearily.

"Draco didn't share Lindsay with you guys?" She hated herself even more knowing that he treated Lindsay better than her.

"Lindsay Tucker? She tried to join us about a month ago, but Draco kicked her out of the club." Ginny really didn't want to have this conversation anymore.

"Yeah, they're dating. I'm surprised he didn't want her there."

Blaise looked like he was considering something particularly confusing.

"You know what? I think I'll walk the rest of the way." She made her way to stop the lift. Blaise hit the emergency stop button first.

"I think you need to be straightened out, Weasley."

Panic hit Ginny like a ton of bricks, she knew Blaise always hit on her, but she thought it was all just harmless fun for him, she never thought he'd actually get physical.

"I'm shagging Lindsay just about every night. She may be dumb but she's easy. I begged Draco to hire her, why would he be dating his best mate's bird?"

She glared at him. "They're on the covers of-"

He started laughing at her. "Weasley, hasn't anyone ever told you not to believe everything you read?"

She was really beginning to hate that phrase.

"I'm pretty sure the first one was taken when he was throwing her out of the club when she tried to sit at our table. The second one was when he was pulling us apart in an alley. We were practically naked in broad daylight. You would think she was a contortionist." Blaise was obviously lost in his memories.

"What about that day when she came out of his office looking-"

He started laughing again. "Nooners. Draco was pissed though. Thought he was going to fire me that day." He looked at her face and stopped reminiscing.

"Draco's been in a right mood lately though. I haven't seen him with a girl in months." Ginny didn't want to hear anymore and started to wonder when Blaise was going to start the lift again. "He probably keeps all of them private." She was starting to get bitter.

"Like you?" She almost gave herself whiplash when she turned to look at him. "Did you really think I wouldn't know when my best mate was seeing someone? I caught you two a few times in that alley." Ginny could feel her cheeks burn, she knew that their alley encounters were nothing short of R-rated.

"Draco hasn't been with anyone else in months though. Good for me though, he sends all those lucky ladies my way." She wasn't sure if she could believe him or if she even wanted to.

"Well if he wanted me then he should have said something. He had plenty of chances." She turned away from him, hoping he would take the hint. Blaise had restarted the lift and Ginny got out on the next floor. She didn't want to hear any more about Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by and she could tell that George was getting sick of her hanging around the apartment all day. George got in the habit of leaving her to-do lists for the store and she was going with him to The Burrow twice a week for dinner.<p>

"Ginny, how is Harry doing?" They hadn't asked her any questions about her "situation" yet and she knew it was bound to come up sometime.

She sighed, moving her food around her plate. "I don't know, Mum. I haven't talked to him in weeks. You'd have a better chance of asking Ron or Hermione." She hadn't talked to them in weeks either. Ron gave her the silent treatment whenever she went into the shop.

"Well, what about Draco?" Ginny was mortified. She never thought her Mum would ask about him. "I don't know that either, Mum."

Her mother sighed. "You've really made a mess of things, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes blurred, knowing everyone was disappointed in her was a horrible feeling and to hear it first hand was even worse. She quickly ate a few more bites then pushed her chair back. "I told Colin I'd spend the evening with him while Justin's with his parents." Her father remained silent while her mother got up to hug her. She knew her father was disappointed with her but she wished he would talk to her or at least look her way.

Molly Weasley watched her husband stubbornly chew his dinner while staring at the back door his daughter had just left from.

"Arthur, can't you at least say good-bye to her. She's still your daughter." Arthur Weasley let out a long sigh, slamming his silverware on the table. Molly's fists were now bunching on her hips, a gesture her husband knew well.

"She may be my daughter but I don't have to agree with her choices. She should know better."

"She made a mistake. Got mixed up in the wrong crowd," she turned to do the dishes, dismissing the conversation.

"That's not just the wrong crowd, Molly. She knows the truth about that family. She remembers what those people did to her, what they've done to our kids, what they've done to us. There is no excuse for this. That family has never done a thing that hasn't profited them."

Arthur's chair screeched angrily against the floor as he got up, "They made their choice. I don't want to say another word about it."

* * *

><p>Ginny didn't want to go back to the apartment and Colin was spending a weekend away with Justin. She walked down Diagon Alley entering The Hopping Hippogriff. She hated the bar and its name, but they had cheap drinks. She took a seat at the bar and noticed Blaise was in the corner with Lindsay acting as if no one else was in the bar. The place was pretty packed for a Wednesday night.<p>

"Firewhiskey," was all she said when the bartender stopped in front of her. She emptied her glass quickly and waited for a refill. Her throat burned and she desperately needed a Butterbeer to wash it down but the burning was distracting her from her thoughts.

"Weasley, haven't seen you in awhile. When are you coming back to work?" She really should have left when she saw him in the corner.

"A few weeks. I'm on vacation." She finished her drink and asked for a Butterbeer.

"Draco will be here soon. We can head over to The Lady of the Night just like old times." Blaise took a seat next to her. She was surprised to see that Lindsay wasn't next to him.

Ginny just sipped her new drink. "I'll be gone before he shows up" she spoke softly, eyeing the empty seat next to Blaise.

"She went home for the night. I'm thinking about trading up anyway." He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"I wouldn't consider you an improvement." She pushed him away and paid for her drinks. He followed her outside.

"I'll walk you home. You shouldn't be out alone this late near Knockturn Alley." He wrapped his arm around her waist in a vice grip.

"Blaise, don't." She tried pushing him away but he held on with ease.

"Let go." She really wasn't in the mood for his flirting tonight. Surprisingly, he listened for a second before grabbing her arm and yanking her down the dark alley.

"Stop it!" She slapped his arm, getting louder.

"I don't think you're going the right way." Blaise stopped and turned around.

"There you are, mate!" He let go of Ginny's arm and walked toward the street again. She knew who was down there, she didn't want an opportunity for another front-page picture. She hadn't been too successful Apparating lately so she walked slowly, keeping her gaze down. Draco walked in front of her. She looked up into his face and her eyes locked on his.

"I've had too much to Apparate." She didn't want to even attempt to explain why she wasn't able to Apparate. She looked away, noticing that Blaise was already gone.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I'll take you home." He smirked down at her before handing her his cloak. "It's cold, though I doubt you feel it."

They stayed silent until they reached the joke shop. "Blaise wasn't going to hurt you." He stated.

Ginny shrugged, "Is it true?"

He just looked back at her confused.

"Is it true that you weren't with anyone else when we were together?" He rubbed his chin, not knowing how to answer.

"Yes."

"Why?" The question flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

He shrugged.

"Why did you lie to me about Lindsay?" She hoped that knowing the truth would let her get over him.

"You were with him. You needed to decide for yourself who to be with. I wasn't going to give an easy way out and I wasn't going to give you an ultimatum either. Why are you still dwelling on this? Shouldn't you be getting on with your life with Potter?" His features turned icy.

"We aren't together." She sneered back at him.

They stayed silent for a few minutes until she handed his cloak back and turned toward the door. "Why did you tell him?"

She froze with her hand on the knob. "It wasn't fair for him to keep believing that I loved him as much as he loved me." She turned the knob and pushed it open.

"Why didn't you tell him that it was me?"

She looked over her shoulder. "I didn't want you to get hurt. You couldn't take my brothers and Harry at the same time." She added in response to his scoff. "I have to go." She started to walk inside.

"What do you have to do? Go to bed early for work? I know that's not true. Or do you have a busy day of getting Potter back tomorrow?" She barely had enough patience for this.

"Why don't you get it? I cheated on him for months. I spent the night with you even when he was in town. When you went off with Lindsay and those pictures were taken, I had a breakdown. I didn't answer Harry's proposal because I was still hoping that you would come back." Draco just stood on the bottom step staring up at her.

"You're such a git, Malfoy." She slammed the door behind her, hoping he would just leave her alone now and she would be able to get over him.

* * *

><p>AN: I know Arthur Weasley is completely out of character. I wanted to show how Ginny was entirely alone though and he helped to create it.<p>

Please review!


	12. Moving On

Chapter 12: Moving On

A year later, Ginny was living in her one bedroom flat, not far from work. It was small, almost too small, but she didn't need much. Most days she was only home long enough to eat dinner and sleep before heading back to work. Instead of getting a few big accounts to divide her time, she was given ten smaller accounts. It doubled her work load, but she needed it, focusing on work was alot better than focusing on any other aspect of her life. True things had settled down, but Sunday dinners were still somewhat tense. It didn't change the hate mail or dirty looks while she was in public. She had to stop helping at George's shop during business hours since customers refused to buy from someone who could betray Harry Potter.

The bright spot of every Weasley gathering though was sweet baby Freddie. He was a spitting image of George. She thanked George and Angelina for having him only a few months after the situation, taking most of the spotlight from her. Her payment: open babysitter, last minute or otherwise.

"Don't worry, Angelina. Baby Freddie and I will have a great time." Ginny was trying to push George and Angelina out her front door while balancing their baby Fred in her arms.

"If he gets fussy-"

"She knows what to do, love. You've already told her a million times. And if she needs to be reminded she has the tome of instructions that you've already recited twice this evening." They kissed their nine month old son and Disapparated.

"Your mum sure is crazy about you." She whispered to the sleeping baby.

Ginny settled onto the couch, deciding to hold sleeping Freddie instead of putting him in his crib. She just couldn't get enough of him. He was precious.

"Shh, the baby is sleeping." She whispered over her shoulder as her front door opened. She had disabled her fireplace because she had so many things randomly thrown through it.

"Perfect timing then." Theodore Nott leaned over the back of the couch to kiss her forehead. "I brought dinner, love."  
>Theodore Nott worked in the legal department at Malfoy, Baelik, and Harser. He was a charming ex-Slytherin and one of the best in the legal department. Harser had suggested she learn more of the legal side of the business and that she should look to Theo. It was the usual situation, playful flirting, then a late night at the office with take out with the promise of a real dinner another night. Over the months, Theo had grown on her. She didn't see any Slytherin traits, he was kind, smart, fun to be with. His mother, Rina, was a wonderful woman who cared a bit too much about their relationship, which reminded Ginny of her own mother. It didn't matter that Draco was with Lilliana Fellows of Fellows Publishing. She fit into his world more than she ever would have. Strong, aristocratic upbringing.<p>

"Mmm, Theo, it smells amazing." She put Freddie in his crib, before wrapping her arms around Theo's waist.

"So do you." He leaned down to pull her into a kiss.

"We're babysitting tonight." She tutted, playfully pushing him away.

Theo rolled his eyes as she pulled her share of the food out of the bag.

"Don't forget we have dinner with my parents next weekend."

She shoveled a forkful of noodles into her mouth, nodding. "Your mum is crazy. And lunch at The Burrow tomorrow."

He pulled her food out of her hands and lifted her onto the counter. "She just likes you and she doesn't want me to ruin things with you." He rested his hands on her waist and kissed behind her ear.

"She's just a bit much sometimes." Ginny replied, attempting to grab her food again.

"I think we should stop talking about my mum." A loud cry from the living room

"I got him." Theo picked him up, cooing softly.

"Who would've thought that the big, bad Slytherin would be good with babies?" She teased, eating her food again.

"Hi, Mum." Ginny grabbed a handful of carrots from the table.  
>"Please set the table, dear. Everyone will be here soon." Molly flicked her wand over her shoulder as a stack of plates flew at Ginny.<br>Her mother did a double take, "Where's Theo?" Ginny set a place and rolled her eyes looking away from her mother.  
>"He was meeting up with Ron this morning to go over the newest Cannon trades."<br>Her mother hummed her way around the kitchen until the pots were washing themselves in the sink and lunch was floating over to the table.  
>"Just so you know, I'm proud of the choices you've been making. Theo is a lovely young man and the family has taken to him so well. Your nieces and nephews just adore him. I guess if it can't be Harry then Theo is a wonderful choice. Nice young men don't just drop on your doorstep everyday. I hope you appreciate him especially after all that messiness with the Malfoy boy." Before Ginny could open her mouth, her mother raised her hands. "I don't need your snarky remark, Ginevra Weasley. I'm just sharing my thoughts."<p>

Thankfully, Ron and Theo chose that moment to walk through the back door, deep in conversation about the impending doom of the Chudley Cannons' season with the poor trade of star Chaser Pumony for a supposed up-and-comer Richards. Ginny was so sick of hearing about the team from Theo. "Thank you," Hermione mouthed as she followed the pair. Theo took a two-second break from the conversation to give Ginny a kiss before heading into the living room, which was not lost on Molly Weasley who sighed in loving satisfaction. "Never in a million years would I have thought Ron would get along so well with a previous Slytherin." Hermione whispered.  
>"I guess it just had to be the right one." Ginny whispered back.<p>

Ginny had no intention of introducing Theo to her family so quickly. The two were leaving Florish and Blott's as Ron, Hermione, and George were leaving Fortescue's. Ron had initially glared at Theo and Ginny could see the wheels in his head cranking out insults as he tried and failed to pull the other two in the opposite direction. But all of that was forgotten as Ron saw Theo's latest purchase: _Chudley Cannons Arguably the Hardest Working Team in Quidditch_. It was absolutely ridiculous and Ginny believed held no true facts but to say that to a Cannons fan was blasphemy. Ron immediately started talking about the amazing head coach, Jackson Herald.  
>"I can't believe a muggle has such an eye for the game. To only know it for a few years and start coaching in the big leagues. Amazing talent." Theo responded enthusiastically.<br>"Tell me about it, I've been telling this one," Ron nudged Hermione, "that she should really interview him. Maybe then she might appreciate the game."  
>"He was even the one to introduce the new game balls. No more Hippogriff hide. I think it says a lot about him and the league. I just can't believe that they used house elves to rip the skin off those poor suffering animals." And that comment won Hermione over instantly. George rolled his eyes as Hermione started gushing about her work with the house elves. Ginny smiled at her brother as she moved to take Freddie out of his arms. It wasn't even two hours later that Ginny received the Floo call from her mother insisting Theo come over the following night for dinner. George swooned behind Theo and Ginny laughed silently. Thankful she had one brother who would always be on her side.<p>

The lunch was going fine, Theo and Ron weren't talking about the Canons. The food was excellent. Ginny could've have easily waited until that night to talk to if he hadn't needed to bring it up with her brother. "I thought we were going to be a bit late today. Ginny was in the middle of a meeting with Draco before we left."  
>Ron's fork clattered loudly as it hit the porcelain plate. "A meeting? Why would you be in a meeting with him?"<br>Ginny smiled tightly at Theo, "I don't know, maybe because we work for the same company and their are some new opportunities coming our way."  
>Ron shook his finger at her, "Ginny, I can't believe you would do this again."<br>Hermione pulled his finger down, "They work together, Ron. They're obviously is a reason for this. Right, Gin?"  
>Ginny coudn't possibly tell them what really happened at their meeting. The company was considering a venture into the Muggle world. She would be going to New York with Draco for a week to meet with various businesses. She knew Theo had heard them talking about the week long excursion by how he acted when he walked in. He walked straight to her desk and kissed her with a fervor she did not find appropriate for the office or public at all. "Oh didn't see you there, Draco. We need to leave or we'll be late meeting your brother." He pulled her from her desk, wrapping an arm around her. He was clearly placing his claim on her.<br>"It was a business meeting that is private and I don't appreciate this aired at lunch." Ginny glared at Theo as she tossed her napkin on her plate. "I'm heading back to work. As always it was lovely." She was really getting sick of her family loving her boyfriend more than she did. She should be greatful but it was beginning to become too much.


	13. Business Meetings

She and Theo called it quits once Draco fired him completely out of the blue. The sudden upheaval wasn't the end of their relationship but the fact that Ginny refused to quit in solidarity. He wasn't thrilled that Ginny was putting her career ahead of their relationship.  
>"Professionally, I'm at a good place. I'm not throwing it away now. I'm sorry about what happened, but it doesn't concern me."<br>Theo laughed coldly, "Doesn't concern you? Doesn't concern you! How does this not concern you?!"  
>Ginny sighed, reaching out to him.<br>"This is all about you! He's pissed because we're together."  
>"That is utterly insane, Theo. He wouldn't do that." Ginny shook her head. "The contract was faulty and lost the company more than a few galleons."<br>He clenched his fists. "I know him a bit better than you, Ginny. If I mean anything to you, you'll leave with me. Make a statement."  
>Ginny stared back uncredulously. "Are you mad? I would <em>never<em> do that for _anyone_ and _anyone _that truly cared for me would never ask such a thing. Here's my statement: Piss off, Theo!" She brushed past him slamming his door behind her.

Once Ginny and Draco arrived in New York, their first meeting was rocky. Flying memos weren't the norm here and Draco was getting distracted every time a secretary brushed in with a note. They had practiced "Muggle meetings" before they left for New York but it was difficult to turn your cheek on years of habit. They had hit a stride after their third meeting but they still weren't working as smoothly as they did in the wizarding world. Three out of six of the meetings so far were considering signing contracts while one other had already signed. Their last meeting was with Anderson Brothers. Marshall and Nicolas Anderson were getting bored, anyone could see and Draco kept spewing marketing information that they could care less about at this point. Ginny grasped Draco's leg tightly before he could begin his next point. "Well I don't know about you two but its been a long day of numbers." Marshall and Nicolas were in their mid-50s, their greying hair was surprisingly full and perfectly placed. They had aged well and the twins still looked the same now as they probably had in their youth. They were no strangers to the gym, their shoulders were broad and their chests puffed out. Unfortunately, the gym regiments couldn't hide what their age couldn't hide anymore. They enjoyed their liquor. Their stomachs pounched out slighty, clearly revealing some of their weaknesses to Ginny.

She could also see the private conversation passing between the brothers. As Nicolas glanced down to collect his papers, he raised a hand to his forehead as Marshall responded with two clicks of his pen. Ginny knew as soon as Nicolas tapped his pointer and ring fingers on the table in response that she needed to act quickly. She stood quickly, making an obvious gesture to smooth her skirt, "And I don't know about you two, but after a long day of meetings, I could sure use a cocktail."

Nicolas had cleared his throat as the brothers stood to formally address them, "Speaking of this meeting-" Ginny quickly cut him off knowing he was about to drop the blade on any relationship that MBH had hoped for, she placed a gentle hand impossibly close to his on the table. "Let's save that. How about we meet in an hour? We're staying a few blocks away." Ginny smiled, knowing Nicolas wouldn't say no. She had spent her morning sitting outside his office, concealed by a charm of course. In that time, she watched as he shamelessly flirted with his secretary, asking her about "her sexy friends" and trying to make plans to take them all out to his beach house for the weekend some time. Ginny smirked as his secretary asked if his wife would be joining them on this weekend getaway because she would love some fashion advice.

"We shouldn't even bother meeting them for drinks." Draco told her as they entered the lobby to their hotel.  
>"Why? Because you botched our meeting?" Draco stayed silent as they waited in front of the lifts, passing on two until an empty one became available. "I don't even know why we went to that meeting or what Baelic was thinking sending us there. The Anderson Brothers are about six months from bankruptcy and I'm not bailing them out. And don't think that throwing yourself at Nicolas would sway Marshall at all." Ginny glared.<br>Draco's shoulders were squared to the front and his hands crossed firmly in front of his impossibly crisp suit. They had been in meetings all day and not one wrinkle. _Unbelievable_. She felt like a child next to him. She brushed her hair behind her ears, a notable nervous habit as she noticed the corner of Draco's impossibly passive face quirk to the side. _The bastard._ "When did you find all this out and why am I just hearing about it now?"  
>While Ginny had been observing in Nicolas's waiting room, Draco had been in their annex and file room. Marshall was starting his own business without his brother and over the past year he had been removing himself from the company they had started together knowing that when it hit bottom only Nicolas would be the only one to take the fall.<br>"And I wanted to see how you would _save the day_ if I 'botched' a meeting." Draco laughed striding out of the lift toward his room.  
>"I just took a page from your book. Although I wasn't planning a relationship to get him on board."<br>Draco set his briefcase just inside his door. "Just a shag then?" He leaned smugly against the door jam.  
>He didn't notice the narrowing of her eyes or the clenching of her jaw. He did notice how her blush extended below her neck line. He had been lingering too long on that view, but just as he looked up he heard the slap of her hand against his cheek before he registered the pain. He held onto the wall, pushing himself back up. Ginny was already in his room, turning to confront him.<br>"So I'm the slag? I'm not the one with two fake engagements to force businesses to sign contracts."  
>Draco shut the door and slipped off his black suit jacket sending it flying to the closet. He calmly removed the snake cufflinks and straightened his tie before he looked at her. His grey eyes were swirling, his right cheek was bright red and his jaw was tight, impossibly tight. "At least my relationships further my career, how was shagging one of my mates?"<br>Ginny's hand itched for her wand to hex this git into a million pieces. Unfortunately her wand was not as easily accessible as she would like. She had sewn in a wand pocket in the bottom of her skirt.  
>"Is that why you fired him?"<br>Draco just rolled his eyes. "Yes, Weasley, because everything revolves around you and yours now." His overly sarcastic reply, and probably how amazing he looked as he slipped his hands into his pockets, was too much Ginny couldn't hold back now. The bloody tosser looked like a model. She ripped a short slit in her skirt as she retrieved her wand and shot a curse at him which he deflected with an annoying grace.  
>"You'll have to do better than that."<br>She flicked her wand quickly and swept his feet out from under him.  
>"How does it feel when Blaise is shagging your girl?" Draco cocked his head slightly as she laughed in his face coldly.<br>"You didn't think I wouldn't find out, did you? Give me a bit more credit. I've spent a lot of time in our annex doing research, while _he_ was busy _furthering your career_." Ginny was starting to feel good, she wasn't going to let Draco win this one.  
>Draco smiled, standing face to face.<br>"How does the Chosen One feel about you bringing home another Slytherin?" His smile grew wider as Ginny jabbed her wand into his side.  
>Draco just kept smiling, his eyes were taunting her, daring her to let her anger take over.<br>"Do it. Come on, Gin. Do it." He kept his eyes on hers, watching them swirl with different emotions. Ginny dropped her wand and pushed him away, but unlike the slap he stood his ground. Draco tossed his want to the side as well. Ginny shook her head attempting to clear it. It was no use. She was hating herself for getting involved in this again. Draco Malfoy was clearly no good for her. Her blood was hot, her head wasn't clear. All she could think of was one thing: Draco Malfoy. And it was affecting her sanity.  
>"What do you want from me? Do you want me to quit?" She was done, she was done feeling this way. Done feeling like her decisions were inadequate, done feeling like a letdown.<br>He moved to the desk in the corner of his room. Ginny watched him closely and annoyed with herself for being mad that he hadn't looked back at her yet. She watched as he grabbed two glasses and filled them with the amber fluid from the bottle. He walked into his bedroom without a look in her direction and returned with a small vile that he poured a small dose into his glass. She wanted to scream at him to look at her, to fight with her. He set the vile down facing her as he took a hearty sip of his drink before shuddering as she read Veritaserum on the small vile.

"What are you doing?" She was confused so much that her anger was forgotten for a brief few minutes.  
>"I'm being honest. And you need to know."<p>

Ginny glared at him as he offered her the untainted cup which she finished off in one.  
>"We're going to miss drinks."<br>"I don't care about them." He poured more liquor into his cup.  
>"Why am I here with you?" Ginny asked as she took a healthy swig straight from the bottle.<br>Draco glared at her. "I threatened to tell my less open-minded clients about the foray into the muggle world if you weren't on this trip with me."  
>"Why was I getting smaller accounts?" The alcohol was pushing through her faster and faster. It had been a very long time since she had drank a substantial amount.<br>"That was Harser, he believes in seniority while I base my staff on work ethic and quality." He took the bottle from her to refill his cup only to finish it before handing it back to her. Ginny sat on the edge of his couch.  
>"Why was Lilliana sleeping with Blaise?"<br>Draco grasped the edge of the desk as his body shook uncontrollably, trying to fight the Veritaserum. "Because I wouldn't." He bit out. "Did you sleep with Theo?"  
>She ignored his questions as his anger resurfaced and she realized he had learned to hide it after all these years.<br>"How do you hide your anger so well?"  
>"Years of practice," he said bitterly. "I couldn't fly off the handle if I wanted to succeed, could I? Death Eater returning to his old ways." He took another drink before slamming the bottle on the coffee table. He grasped the arm of the couch and the edge of the table, bending over to look in her face. "Now answer my question."<br>"First, why did you fire Theo?"  
>Draco gritted his teeth, "Because of you."<p>

Ginny stood up and smoothed her skirt as she made her way to the small vile. Carefully she poured a small amount into her mouth. She shuddered as she felt it course through her, chilling her blood as it made her an open book. Draco was still facing the couch. "Did you sleep with Theo?" He asked after he heard the vile hit the desk. "No." She answered simply.  
>"Why?"<br>"I didn't want to." She had no problem admitting this, but she knew Draco wouldn't believe her answer and for some reason she wanted him to know the truth.  
>"What about Potter?"<br>"Once." His grasped the couch tighter as she asked, "Why wouldn't you sleep with Lilliana?"  
>"She wasn't who I wanted."<br>"There are still small ways around admitting everything, I see." She grabbed two small bottles from his minifridge.  
>"Why didn't you and Potter try to work it out?" He turned to face her, nursing the almost empty bottle.<br>"A relationship doesn't work unless both people want it to." She tossed the two bottles on the floor.  
>"Who didn't want it to work?" He dropped his bottle, walking towards her.<br>"Me." She whispered. Her vision was blurring and she grabbed the desk to steady herself.  
>"Who did you want?" Ginny asked trying you focus on Draco's face as he stopped in front of her.<br>"You."  
>He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. His face was in her hair, he left a kiss there and another on her ear and her neck. Ginny didn't move, her arms stayed latched to the desk. Draco pulled away to look in her eyes.<br>Draco asked his final question, "Was I the reason you didn't work it out with Potter?" It was like he was spitting out an angry bile as he bared more of himself to her in that moment than he had in the two years they had known each other.  
>"Yes." Ginny almost didn't see his smile before he kissed her.<br>She turned her head slowly, stepping away from him. 


End file.
